Change
by Laine Klein
Summary: Never in their thoughts have pass what they are experiencing, and finding the cause of their unlikely conditions is not an easy task, leaving them with the most impossible solution they could have. What ever it is, the choice is theirs to take. Or is it even a choice? (Non-yaoi.)
1. Exchange

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

Chapter 1: Exchange

(Kurapika) I know it will happen eventually… but I never thought it would be so soon... And because of my recklessness… my friends and my boss….. are in danger… taken as hostage by my worst enemy…

"Genei... Ryodan…" my voice was full of hatred… my heart was thumping hardly because of anger… and my eyes were burning in deep scarlet as I look at the pitiful state of my friends.

"GET OUT OF HERE, KURA-!" Senritsu's attempt of persuading me was cut off as the man in Pharaoh-like outfit grabbed her from her neck and pinned her to the wall.

"Shut up, on'na," the man said coldly. "Even if there are only a few of us here, your friend cannot flee from here without being caught by any one of us."

He's right. Even if there are only a few of them, they are at the upper hand.

"Do not listen to him!" Basho shouted, ignoring the pain all over his body as the violet haired girl tightened her string around him, cutting his skin slowly.

"Kurapika!" Miss Neon shouted in fear while being held by the samurai, with his bloody sword in front of her.

Right, there are only three of them right now, and they already killed the rest of the household members before I even arrived. I was only on my way back from a personal business, but when I entered the mansion, it was already in a wreck, blood splattered all over the place, along with the dead bodies of the household members, including Mr. Light.

"RUN AWAY! KURAPIKA!" Basho persisted.

"That one is a real persistent guy," the man in Pharaoh-like outfit commented as he let go the already unconscious Senritsu to the floor. "You better not do anything stupid," he said as he turned his head to me.

His words are like acid to my ears. They hurt, but he's right. I cannot do anything stupid. One wrong move, and my friends are dead. But what should I do? I cannot keep standing here in front of them without doing anything other than clenching my hands.

"What do you want?" I asked.

An evil smirk graced the face of the man in Pharaoh-like outfit. "Wait… until they come."

His voice echoed in my ears, until not long after, his words became like a nightmare. Echoing steps coming from a distance reached my ears. As I turned my body to the sounds, they are already there, walking toward me.

I know it will happen eventually…. but I never thought it would be so soon…. that the leader of my worst enemy… Kuroro Lucifer… will be freed from my chain….

* * *

(Kuroro) I have waited patiently for this day, the day that I would walk freely with my nen, and along with my comrades, ready to take my revenge against the chain user.

I have been restrained for a long time. And now, I am free. But I have to restrain myself from laughing out loud at the sight that the chain user is giving me. His horror stricken face is the best out of all the emotions that he showed during my capture. But this is not the time for laughing. After I took my revenge, I will laugh to my heart's content. For now, a mocking smirk is sufficient.

"Good morning, chain user. It's nice seeing you again," I said, faking with innocence in my tone. I am not lying, though. Seeing him today completed my day. What more when I achieve my goal of taking revenge from him? Just the thought of it makes me excited. I cannot wait to fulfil it.

"Kuroro Lucifer," the way he uttered my name, it was as if he could kill me with it. But to me, it was like a beautiful song. The hatred in his voice that comes with the anxiety that he was trying to hide, it was nothing, but a perfect melody.

The chain user glared at me with his scarlet eyes. Ah! Those beautiful eyes. I cannot wait to pluck them off with my own fingers.

"If you're here to take your revenge," the chain user tried to speak calmly, but his tone was wavering, either from anger or from anxiety, or both. Either way, I have no qualms about it. "Do not involve my friends. Let them go."

I snorted, finding his words hilarious. "They will be freed, chain user. But only after I got my revenge."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Thinking that the wrecked mansion is not a good place to take my revenge, I better lead him to a more appropriate place… alone.

"Come," I said to him, and turned to my comrades. "Do not move from here until I gave my order. I will notify you immediately after I'm done." With that, I left the mansion and headed out with the chain user following behind. Using our nen, we ran aimlessly as I lead the chain user anywhere my feet brought me, until I found a nearby forest and settled down inside.

"This place will do," I said to no one in particular. I turned to look at the chain user, finding him frowning while looking at the trees, as if they are the most unusual trees in the world.

"Stop acting as if there is something wrong, chain user."

He did stop looking at the trees, but turned to me as if something is wrong with me. "Stop staring at me like that. You better prepare yourself?"

"What do you want me to do?" he frowned.

With a smile, I said to him: "I am giving you a chance to defend yourself. Be thankful."

With that, I plunge myself toward him and delivered a kick toward his head. The chain user managed to block my attack with his forearm as he maneuvered his body and delivered a punch to my stomach. With a quick movement, I dodged his fist and delivered in my turn, a nen induced punch. My fist landed on his side with an impact, throwing him away to the trunk of a nearby tree, bouncing down to the ground.

"How weak," I said as I walked toward him.

The howling wind blew throughout the forest, making the trees sway wildly as the leaves rustled loudly. It was as if a storm is coming on its way. But I do not care about that. All I want at this moment is getting my fingers in the chain user's eye socket and pluck his beautiful scarlet eyes… alive. I want those scarlet eyes fresh in my hands, and I want to see him grieving for them.

The chain user seated himself up from the ground with his head down, crossing his arm as he put his hand over his side that was hit from my fist. That was not even my strongest punch, but he was acting as if it gave him a great damage.

Strange. It was as if he was not the same chain user that captured me before. Did he become too weak for the past few months? What happened to the strength that he used to have that time? Or, was he only acting to deceive me? What nonsense? That cannot be the chain user I am looking for.

"Look at me, chain user," I said to him coldly.

He lifted his head slowly, giving me a seemingly innocent look, but his expression was suddenly replaced by horror as his eyes widened as if seeing as unworldly being.

"What?" I frowned. But his eyes are not even focused to me. Was he seeing something behind me? No, there are only the two of us in this forest. He could be faking his expression to deceive me. No, the chain user I know would not do a non-sense acting like that.

So, without waiting for his reply, I turned carefully to my back as I tried to keep him from my peripheral view, but what I saw from the other end of my peripheral view made me turn completely, and behold, there, standing right in front of me was indeed, an unworldly being, a massive, semi-transparent creature that seems to be a giant, black owl.

The creature opened its mouth, letting out a booming voice.

_**What do you think you are doing in this forest, rascal humans! Not only trying to destroy the forest, but also disturbing the peace of the dwellers!**_

"What the-."

_**You will be furnished for your doings!**_

Without letting me finish my sentence, the creature spread its wings and plunged toward us. Its massive body passed through us and to the ground like a violent wind, but his body doesn't seem to have no end. The pressure passing through my body was too strong for me to maintain my balance. Whey my body hit the ground, I felt like I am drowning in thick mud… I cannot breathe... I feel like a helpless child… I do not like this feeling… and it's getting worse by minute… The only thing I can do now… is succumb to the darkness….

* * *

(Kurapika)

"Kurapika! Kurapika!

I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. I am sure of it, it was the voice of my best friend, persistent and childish.

"Pairo," I called back silently.

"Wake up, Kurapika!"

"Why?"

"You better wake up now, or the spirits will kill you."

"What are you talking about?... Wait, spirit?"

I woke up from my sleep with a start, remembering the giant owl-like spirit that engulfed me into the darkness. I mean me and my worst enemy. I looked around my surrounding, thankful that I am still in the forest, not in the hell or anywhere near the hell, at least.

Thinking about hell, I wonder what happened to Kuroro Lucifer. I shifted my body to look further at my surroundings, but I suddenly felt that something is wrong with my body. I lifted my hands in front of me, but they are not my hands that I am seeing. Even my clothes, they are not mine. And my body… it feels like it was bigger than is used to be. And then it occurred to me… making me look again throughout my body.

"This clothes-." I raised my palm over my mouth as I heard the baritone voice of my very enemy.

It can't be… this can't be… am I really…

I turned my body to look again at the surroundings, and there I saw, lying on the ground… my very own body…

It stirred, indicating that it is waking up….

* * *

(Kuroro) I do not know when the pressure stopped passing through my body. I just know that the giant creature has gone now. Nonetheless, I still feel the pain all over my body. I do not know what happened after I lost my consciousness. I guess I should stand up now and see the state of my being. For all I know, that creature might have turned me into a restless spirit.

I stirred up, trying to move my sore body. Adjusting to the pain, I opened the heavy lids of my eyes and slowly lifted myself from the cold ground. I remained seated for a while and reached my hand over my eyes to rub the haziness off.

Fluttering my eyes to adjust my vision, I turned my head to my surrounding. And the first thing I saw is the least of my expectation: myself.

* * *

Author's note and warning:

Do not expect regular updates.

Do not expect a long chapter.

If you like this chapter and want a continuation, please, do me the favor of reviewing it.

That's all for now. Good day!


	2. Kurapika is Kuroro, Kuroro is Kurapika

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH

Chapter 2: Kurapika is Kuroro, Kuroro is Kurapika

(Kurapika) Black, long-sleeved shirt instead of dark suit and white blouse underneath, black fitted pants instead of slacks, and dark boots instead of leather shoes. These clothes I woke up into… I am sure of it… they are my mortal enemy's clothes when he came in front of me, inside the Nostrade's Mansion. And these huge hands, this muscular body underneath my clothes, my brain is telling me, they belong to him.

Is it the owl-like spirit who did this? Did it transfer my soul to my enemy's body? If that's the case, then, the person in front of me right now, or the soul that occupies my real body, is none other than Kuroro Lucifer himself.

I must be dreaming! But this is so real to be a dream! I tried pinching my cheek and the dreaded truth came upon me. My face hurt from the attempt. That means, I am not dreaming. This is real!

I looked at my original body. Is he really Kuroro Lucifer? His expression hadn't changed, nor have his eyes left me from the moment they landed upon me. He was looking at me as if I am the most interesting thing in the word. Maybe, right now, I am indeed the most interesting thing that he is seeing. He is just literally seeing his own body right in front of him. That is, if he is really Kuroro Lucifer.

It seems he hasn't realized that he is inside my body yet. I wonder how he will react once he leaned about it.

"You," I called to him. "You are Kuroro Lucifer, am I wrong?"

His expression finally changed as he frowned at my words. He cast his head upon his body as he raised his hand in front of him, but immediately returned his head in my direction with a surprise look in his eyes.

His surprised look changed and turned into a glare. "What is happening here?" He winced, probably because of the voice that came out of his mouth.

So he is indeed Kuroro Lucifer.

"Do not give me that look. I am just as innocent as you," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He stood up and walked straight in front of me, grabbing the collar of my shirt. "Do not try to make a fool out of me," he said coldly. "Who are you?"

I slap off his hand from my collar, feeling a bit intimidated at his action as I answered his question in the same manner he used. "My soul belongs to Kurapika, but my body to my enemy," but I winced in my turn, at the sound of my voice. I hate this voice.

"Can you please, stop that already?" a very familiar voice sounded at a distance.

I immediately turned to that direction. "Pairo!" How disappointed I am when I found out that it's not Pairo who spoke up, it's not even a human. Instead, I saw a little, human like creature, flying no far away from me. "Pi -pixie?" I asked. But it doesn't have a pair of wings. Well, I've never seen a pixie before, anyway. This would be the first time if it is really a pixie.

"Uhm," the little creature nodded as a confirmation to my uncertain word. "That's right, I am a pixie.

This little creature… it looks… familiar. Oh! I remember! "You're that little thing who came out from behind the leaves, trying to say something at the owl spirit, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's me," the pixie answered enthusiastically, pointing its little finger at itself, but suddenly became depressed. "I tried to stop him from attacking you, but he didn't list-."

"Just tell me what you know about this curse," Kuroro suddenly cut in, sounding so impatient and cold at the same time.

Does this person has so little patience, that he already lost all of it, or does he even has patience at all to begin with?

What a pain.

Now the little pixie became so afraid. Its body is shaking out of fear, unable to speak. "I- I- I," it tried to speak, tears building up on its large jaded eyes, but just couldn't do it.

"Calm down, pixie," I said with tranquility. "Come here," I reached my hand to him with my open palm.

The little pixie looked innocently at my palm, and finally, it came closer and settled at the top of my palm. I'm glad, it understood my intention.

I draw my hand closer to me and started caressing its chestnut-brown hair. I just noticed, somehow, its hairstyle looks similar to Kuroro's, or which is right now, my current hairstyle, flowing down freely. Well, at least, its garment is the opposite of that of Kuroro's trademark color. The white robe fitted around its upper body with a mid-length cape-like collar around his shoulder and the other half of the robe reaching to his ankles, having a slit at each side from his waist, downward, and a white trouser beneath. Its shoes on the other hand… oh, it doesn't wear any.

I just now realized that pixies look a bit different from the pixie pictures in the book. They don't have hood, they don't wear leafy clothes, they don't have pointy ears, and most of all, they don't have wings, semi-transparent or not. Well, at least, they are indeed as small as average human palm.

I wonder how old this little pixie is. It looks like a young boy just like Gon and Killua.

The little pixie finally calmed down as it stopped shaking. It rubbed the tears off its eyes and look at me, giving me a huge grin.

I smiled back. I glanced at the bored looking Kuroro and back to the small pixie. "Pixie…..," I trailed, unsure how to address it. For all I know, it might be actually a girl.

"Just call me Klein," it said. "And I'm a boy."

"I see," I said, smiling, glad that he is good at picking up. "Then, Klein, can you tell me what happened to us, what happened to our soul?"

"Uhm," Klein nodded, as his childish expression turned into seriousness. "I saw exactly what happened," he said, closing his eyes.

The surroundings silenced for a while, and neither I, nor Kuroro want to break it, as if we don't want to break whatever happening inside the little pixie's head, as if our lives defend on it.

The little pixie opened his eyes and looked at me. "Right now, you are facing a really huge problem."

Indeed. At least, we know that much.

"The owl spirit," Klein continued, "is someone that doesn't like staying in one place. He just happened to be resting in this forest when you started fighting and woke him up."

"The owl spirit, Fukuro-san hates fighting the most. He would just flee to a more silent place when he encountered one. But this time, Fukuro-san was really angered when he was awakened by the disturbance and found you fighting."

"But what exactly did he do to us?" I asked.

"As you can see, your body is not supposed to be your real body," Klein said. "He took your soul out of your original body and interchange into one another. To simply put it, your souls have been exchanged."

"Then, we should find that gigantic owl and tell him to return us to our original body," Kuroro said in an unexpected calmness, probably not wanting to scare the pixie again.

Klein turned to him, saying, "but Fukuro-san is not as easy to find as you think."

"What do you suggest we should do, then?"

"Unfortunately, I am not the one that can answer your question."

Kuroro frowned. "Then, who?"

"It's Big Mama!" Klein said, grinning, returning to his enthusiastic behavior.

* * *

(Kuroro) Did he just said 'Big Mama'? It must be his mother. Whatever.

"And where can we find this Big Mama that you are talking about?" I asked.

"In the spirit world, of course."

Is this little creature trying to make me lose my patience? In the spirit world, he said? As if I know where the spirit world is, or how can I even go to that place.

"Can you lead us?" Kurapika asked.

Oh, well, at least he might have some knowledge about it.

Klein returned to him as he answered, "of course."

"How long would it take for us to get into Big Mama's place?"

"Hmmm.. about a day or two, I guess."

"Is that so?" Kurapika said. He glanced at me and returned to the pixie again. "I am worried about my friends. I should go back to the mansion to see their state. Can you wait here for a while?"

Klein smiled, saying, "take as much time as you need. Um…" he trailed off.

"It's Kurapika," Kurapika said, giving Klein a small smile.

"Alright, Kurapika," Klein said, and turned to me. "And you?"

"Kuroro."

"Klein, Kuroro and Kurapika," he repeated our names as if tasting them, and then he grinned. "Our names start with the same letter. It's like we are a family!"

"F- family!" I and Kurapika shouted in unison, making the pixie jump out of Kurapika's hand as he flew backward and stopped at a safe distance away from us. I cannot believe he just described us to that extent.

"Wha- what's the problem?" he asked, puzzled and afraid at the same time.

"That's impossible!" Kurapika answered, crossing his hands over his chest and looked away from the pixie.

"Eh! Why?"

"We better start get going now," he said, directing his sentence to me, and started walking out of the forest toward the mansion's direction.

I look at Kurapika's retreating back and observed him for a while. This is my first time seeing my own back, literally walking away from me. Nevertheless, I've never wanted to see myself in this manner. And now, I have no choice, but to work with Kurapika and this annoying little pixie. But I think, we have to postpone out trip for tomorrow. The aching all around my body is becoming severe every second, and I'm starting to have headache. I might fall down at any minute by now.

I glance at the still frowning pixie, then back to Kurapika and started following him behind.

* * *

(Senritsu) I woke up, still feeling the trail of the painful grip on my neck. I fluttered my eyes opened and found myself tied with strings on a post. What happened? And then, my eyes widened.

"Kurapika!" my voice came out husky from dry throat as I remembered the happenings before I lost my consciousness. "What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

I'm sure, before I lost my consciousness, there are only three of the spiders inside. But now, all of them, or at least most of them are here, littering around the huge hall of the now wrecked mansion.

I traveled my eyes around the place and found Basho and Miss Neon tied at the other posts. But where is Kurapika?

I just realized, all the spiders are present. But the leader…

No! Kurapika! My eyes widened in horror as I realized the worst possibilities that might have happened to Kurapika.

"Kurapika," I whispered as tears started to build up on my eyes. Did they already ki- killed you? No, it can't be.

Where are you, Kurapika?

* * *

(Kurapika) I started running the path toward the Nostrade mansion, accompanied by the many thoughts running in my mind. There are so many things that happened during the past few days, and I haven't got over from it yet. And now, this…

I glance to Kuroro, thinking back of all the happenings just a few minutes ago.

Why should this be happening to me? What wrong did I do to deserve this punishment?

I raised my hand over my eyes as if it can give the answers I am looking for. "Why?" a soft whisper came out of my mouth. "Pairo…"

* * *

Author's note and warning:

Do not expect regular updates.

Do not expect a long chapter.

If you like this chapter, or at least want a continuation, please, do me the favor of reviewing it. Critics are very much welcome.

o:o:o

Klein means small in Germany

Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. (•‿•)

That's all for now. Good day!


	3. Back to the Nostrade Mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 3: Back to the Nostrade Mansion

(Senritsu) I cannot do anything. And it feels like I've been waiting for so long that it seems like forever. Every second that passes, the anxiety in my heart grows frustratingly stronger. It's too heavy that I have to bite on my own lip to contain myself while I'm trying in vain to stop the flowing of tears on my eyes.

Useless... I'm so useless.

If only I am strong enough... If only I am strong enough...

I bite on my lower lip harder until it bled as the tears kept on flowing over my face. I cannot do anything, but cry in silence...

I turned to look at Basho as I felt his gaze over me and I found that unwavering determination in his eyes, telling me not to give in to this sorrowful feeling within my heart, telling me to have faith in Kurapika, telling me that everything will be alright.

The melody that Basho's heart playing is calming. Sure, there is still the worry within him; nevertheless, his determination and his trust to Kurapika are stronger.

It's alright... Kurapika is alright.

Time flies by as we kept on waiting for whatever might come, as we are still tightly bound on the post, with Basho keeping his eyes over the members of the Ryodan, while me, turning every now and then from the Ryodan members to the entrance of the hall, and Miss Neon, sulking silently in her place.

It was like that until I heard footsteps from two people.

The Ryodan members stopped at whatever they were doing as the footsteps became louder. Those who were playing with cards ended their game as they stood up and faced the entrance. Not long enough, the owner of the footsteps came into view, revealing the person that they stand for. But... something is different...

"Kura... pika?" I murmured, unsure of what is being presented in front of me.

Surely, the people standing before us are Kurapika and the leader of the Ryodan. But... their heartbeat... something is different in their heartbeat.

"Danchou?" the man with a samurai called in confusion as he frowned at the two figures before him.

"What happened, Danchou?" the brown haired, young man asked.

They are all confused. But it's not the same confusion I am undergoing. Even Basho is confused. Just the frown on his face is showing that much.

"Why is that guy still alive, Danchou?" the small man in black brought out the question.

Their heart... all of them beating in confusion, asking the same question. Why the two of them are here? Why the chain user is still alive? Did Kuroro really tried to kill Kurapika?

Sure, they did fight. The few scratches and dirt around Kurapika's body gave them as much as a proof of their battle. But, there's nothing more.

The Ryodan leader sighed at his comrades' reaction. But then he turned his head and looked at me. He looked at me in the eyes as if he's trying to say something. And then, the sound of his heartbeat...

My eyes widened in surprise as I realized what this person is trying to say to me... He is... Kurapika.

A small smile graced his face at the silent exchange, and he returned to look at the Ryodan members.

* * *

(Kurapika) I am not surprised by the reaction that the Ryodan members have given me, or at the confused expression plastered over Basho and Senritsu's face. If ever there is something that I am surprised with, it is on myself.

From the time my feet stepped inside the mansion hall, from the time I saw the faces of the people inside, I automatically gained the knowledge of who they are. Or to be exact, it was as if, my mind actually knows who they are.

"We have a change of plan," I said, directing my words to the spiders. "There's an important matter that the chain user and I alone should take care." It was as if my brain is telling me what to do.

"What?! Shouldn't we just kill him and be done with this?!" the samurai, Nobunaga, exclaimed.

I looked at him and immediately realized... he's that monster's... Ubogin's best friend. So that's the reason why he's the only one who's acting overly rude to me more than anyone else.

"As I have said, there is an important matter that the two of us have to take care. I cannot tell the details at this time." I paused for a while and continued. "After this, I can leave the killing for you."

A silent, amused snort coming from Kuroro did not escape my ears.

"Did something happen during your fight?" Machi, the woman with an incredible instinct.

I closed my eyes, resisting the urge to sigh. I cannot just act anything recklessly in front of them, can I?

"Do not forget that we're also here." Basho suddenly spoke up, taking our attention to him. His head was downcast, making me unable to see his face. But when he lifted his head, I saw the rage in his eyes directed solely to me, no, to the owner of this body. "I said do not forget that we're also here!" he shouted.

"Insolent-."

"Let him be, Machi," I said, stopping whatever she was trying to do.

I am starting to dislike the flow of this conversation. I have to get this over immediately, or things will get more complicated.

Facing the spiders once again, I said, "I will make myself straight to the point." Like I am the real leader, they Ryodan members gave their full attention to me. "I will be leaving with the chain user to take care of some matter. I do not want to see anyone of you trying to follow us, or trying to know where we are going. And one more thing, do not try to make any commotion without my knowledge. If that's all clear, disperse."

With that, most of the spiders left without much of a care.

"Do not forget your promise," Nobunaga said before leaving.

In just a few seconds, all of them were gone, except for one. The Ryodan's newest member, Hisoka's replacement and... Killua's little brother, Kalluto Zoldyck.

"I just want to ask him one thing," he said as he glanced at Kuroro, who currently possess my body, and back to me, as the leader of Genei Ryodan.

"Go ahead," I replied and moved away toward Senritsu, but remained standing still. I cannot do anything yet as long as a member of the Ryodan is here.

"Wait Kurapika!" Basho cut in once again. "Why aren't you doing anything?! Why are you letting those monsters do what they want?!"

"Silence," Kuroro said and faced Kalluto.

"Tchi.." Basho exclaimed silently, but gave in to Kuroro's order.

"So, what do you want to ask for?" Kuroro proceeded.

"My brother," Kalluto said, "where is he?" As expected, he's looking for Killua.

"Killua Zoldyck, isn't it?" Kuroro asked. "I haven't-." He stopped as a light frowned appeared on his face and looked at me for a minute.

He must have realized it.

He looked back at Kalluto and continued his sentence. "I haven't seen him for a while now. He's probably travelling somewhere with Gon."

"Contact..." Kalluto murmured. "Can't you contact him?!" he shouted.

"That is..."

"Kalluto Zoldyck," I called, taking his attention back to me. "If you want to see your brother so badly, you should use your own power to find him," I said. "And another thing, your brother will be happier to see you... if you get away from the Ryodan."

Kalluto widened his eyes, clearly shocked at the words that passed my mouth. But he immediately regained himself as he shook his head and looked at me with determination in his eyes. "I will definitely find him," he said. "I will definitely find him!" he repeated with more power in his voice and ran away to the exit.

I sighed, finally able to relax at least a little.

"You are being cautious, aren't you?" Kuroro spoke up with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, I'm just amused at that exchange with Nobunaga and with that boy."

"Is that so?" I said and turned down to Senritsu.

"Oi, oi. What are you going to do?" Basho asked warily.

"It's alright, Basho," Senritsu said while I continued and untied the strings around her.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you for now," Kuroro said as he started to walk to the grand staircase.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing up as I finished with untying Senritsu.

"Take some rest," Kuroro answered and continued on his walk. He took the steps up the stair and went inside the room behind the wrecked door at the end.

I sighed and turned to move on to untie Basho, but Senritsu already made her way on doing it while she vaguely explained to him the circumstances, so I lead myself toward the unusually silent Miss Neon to untie her, making me realize something new. Nevertheless, I continued as I knelt down to her and started removing the string.

"I remember you," she said.

I finished removing the sting and offered my hand to help her stand up, but she ignored my hand and stood up by herself.

"You're the one who stole my ability, aren't you?"

"If you're talking to the owner of this body," I said as I straightened up myself, "then, the answer is yes."

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning.

"I still don't get what is happening here," Basho cut it as he and Senritsu approached us. "How did you become Kurapika?"

"You are Kurapika!" Miss Neon shouted in surprise.

"My soul belongs to Kurapika, but this body is to Kuroro Lucifer," I said.

"Can you explain us what happened?" Senritsu asked.

And so, I explained to them everything that happened in the forest, our short battle, the appearance of the owl spirit, our meeting with Klein and our plan to enter the spirit world and see how we can solve the problem. It will be a risky quest, yet, we have no choice but to take it.

* * *

It was only a few minutes, Senritsu told me so, but the spiders quickly made a good deal of havoc inside the Nostrade Mansion. Nevertheless, they left no trace of the dead inside the mansion, not even a drop of blood was left. At this point, I know immediately who the person responsible for the cleaning. Shizuku, the girl with eyeglasses. What a peculiar ability she has. Even the furniture and the fallen debris were sucked.

I went up my room and saw it still intact, nothing is gone. They must have left the rooms that don't have people in it.

Getting inside, I saw Kuroro sprawled on the bed.

I sighed. Well, I cannot blame him for falling asleep just like that. I know exactly why he did.

A knock on the door and Senritsu entered. "I just want to check if everything's alright," she said.

"Uhm," I nodded. "I'll just let him rest for now. My body's still having a having a light fever."

"Because you are stubborn," Senritsu said. "I've been telling you to rest, but you're not listening to me!" she complained.

"I'm really sorry for everything, Senritsu," I said weakly, hiding my eyes under my bangs. "I just..."

"It's alright," she said calmly. "I understand."

"Thanks."

"But I'm still worried," she said, looking at Kuroro, at my body.

"It's alright," I assured her.

"He will know."

"He might actually have realized it already. If not, he will surely know it sooner or later. But you don't have to worry about it. It's alright."

* * *

(Kuroro) Where am I? I do not remember going anywhere. It's dark. I cannot see anything. Wait. A sound. I can hear a sound. It's the sound of the rain. And then, I saw a small light, giving me a vague vision until it became clearer and clearer. I am in a place, somewhere I am not familiar with. And there in a distance, I saw Kurapika, standing in front of a gravestone, camouflaging his tears with the heavy rain. His hair and his black suit are already soaking wet, but he kept on standing there with that lost expression on his face, looking at the letters etched on the gravestone.

I opened my eyes, as I woke up from a dream and returned to the reality... inside Kurapika's own room.

That dream... it's not just a dream.

I raised my hand and put my palm over my face, feeling the wetness coming from my eyes.

I'm crying?

No, it's Kurapika's body.

I smirked, realizing something.

So that's the reason why Kurapika did not really fight back to me at that time.

It's because of him.

"Pairo."

* * *

AN:

Hello dear readers! I hope you're enjoying this so far. Whether that is the case or not, please, tell me what you think about this chapter. I would love to know your thoughts.

Please review.

Many thanks.


	4. Thoughts, Wonderland and Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 4: Thoughts, Wonderland and Secret

(Senritsu) My conversation with Kurapika left me in a deep contemplation as to reconsider the action that I should take.

'He will surely know it sooner or later. But you don't have to worry about it. It's alright,' was what Kurapika said to me. But the sentence itself made me more anxious that before.

Are you sure about that? I wanted to ask. But I cannot bring myself to go into the matter anymore. Nevertheless, I have a very bad feeling about this.

Talking about Kurapika and Kuroro Lucifer, despite that I have been with Kurapika for over the years, I have not truly known what lies inside that thick wall around Kurapika's inner self other that being stubborn and reckless.

Kuroro on the other hand… what should I say about him? The only thing I know about him is that he is a thief, a cold blooded criminal.

I sighed, asking why, of all people, those two should exchange souls? And the problem is, what will Kuroro do if he learned about the truth? How will he react? And the thing I am worried about, what if he took advantage of it?

Oh, no, please.

I cannot stay still like this. I have to talk to Kurapika again.

* * *

(Kuroro) I woke up from another dream, a dream where I saw Kurapika in a dark place, chained down with his own chain. But a penetrating light came upon from somewhere and the chain around Kurapika's body started to break up, each making a loud, clanging sound.

Weird dream.

I wonder if that dream is just a product of my imagination, or a remnant of Kurapika's senses. Whatever it is, I have a feeling that there is a meaning beneath it.

The thought made my body react immediately, making my hand move swiftly over my forehead as a realization came into me.

Kurapika's power lies within the chain in his heart. But Kurapika remove that chain. Therefore, Kurapika does not have that power anymore.

The question is, why do I know about this information.

No, it is not an information that I know. It belongs to Kurapika.

As the pixie said it, I and Kurapika's soul interchange, therefore, making our body accept what the soul contains.

Based on what I can deduce, the soul contains its own memory. The body on the other hand remained as it is. That means everything that the owner of the body has, still remains in the body. That includes memory.

My musing was cut off as the door at the side end of the room burst open, and Kurapika entered, followed by a fuming small woman.

"Look, Kurapika," the small woman said, "I'm just trying to help you."

"I cannot let you" Kurapika answered as he walked straight to the cabinet on the other side of the room, opened it, took a red garment and a pair of white suit and throw them to the bed where I am currently sitting.

"Ready yourself. We're leaving," he said to me without much of an explanation. Well, I don't need that anyway.

I noticed the woman was looking at me and was about to walk forward, but Kurapika grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room, leaving me alone, wondering what the small woman's surprise expression was all about.

I sighed and looked at the garments on my hands. "I guess a good shower would clear my head for a while."

I move myself out of the bed and entered the bathroom. The first thing I saw is a huge mirror, facing the door, and the reflection of Kurapika, looking directly at me, giving me an odd reminder of my unlikely situation.

Sighing for the second time, I closed the door behind me and looked back at the rectangular mirror that almost occupied half of the wall. Looking at this mirror fascinates me, but at the same time, it also gives me a creep. Why? Because I am looking at Kurapika's reflection rather at myself.

I wonder if Kurapika is a huge fan of mirror. No, I don't think so. Now I know he is not. Or maybe, he is being fascinated by looking at himself in the mirror.

I smirked, having a naughty thought in my head. I stepped closer to the mirror and raised my hand over the reflection of Kurapika's face. Seeing Kurapika's beautiful face in this mirror makes it easier to imagine a beautiful woman instead.

{Don't do this to me, LEORIO!} I heard Kurapika's voice shouted inside my head, and my eyes widened at the swift images that I saw in my mind.

My heart raced at the sudden flash of memory as I removed my hand from the mirror and put it over my chest instead.

"No way," were the only words that I can utter.

* * *

(Kurapika) I dragged Senritsu out of my room and went as far as possible as Kuroro would not hear our conversation and end up at the hall where everything started. I stopped and faced Senritsu to talk to her.

"Look, Senritsu," I called her attention. "This is not the right time to be overly cautious from Kuroro and to be overly protective with me. Kuroro cannot harm me, and I can protect myself anyway."

"You do not understand, Kurapika," Senritsu said as the frown of anxiety deepened all over her face. "He might take advantage of you if he learned about the truth."

"What choice do I have?" I asked her. "Whether I like it or not, he will surely know the truth."

"That is why I want to come with you."

"No," I shook my head with a sad expression, "I cannot let anyone of you get in danger again because of me."

"Please, Kurapika," Senritsu pleaded.

I sighed as I looked at the grand staircase, but I did not answer Senritsu's plea, instead, I waited for Kuroro to arrive until he emerged out from the still wrecked double door at the end of the staircase an hour after we left my room, wearing the red garment that I gave him.

Kuroro walked down the staircase as he approached us with a dark look in his eyes, looking directly at me.

He smirked, saying, "You never fail to amuse me, really."

"What did you do?" Senritsu suddenly asked with venomous tone in her voice and this shocked me a bit.

"Senritsu?"

"Worry not, woman," Kuroro answered as he looked at Senritsu, but immediately returned his gaze over me. "I am not as desperate as that doctor friend of yours."

I widened my eyes at his sentence as I know exactly what those words means.

"What do you mean?" Senritsu frowned.

"It's nothing, Senritsu," I said as I turned to her while I raised my hand and delivered a swift chop at the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, Senritsu," I whispered as I caught the unconscious Senritsu over my arm and laid her on the floor.

I stood up and looked at Kuroro, glaring. "Now I do hope that you are as what you just said."

"How about you?" he asked. "I see you are still wearing my dark clothes."

"I have no choice, anyway. But don't worry, I cleaned your body. It stinks," I scoff.

Kuroro raised his eyebrow. "Did you really _clean_ my body?" he emphasized the word 'clean'.

My mouth twitched at his antics, but I answered anyway in the same manner as he did. "I _cleaned_ your body, and that's all it is."

He smirked. "So? Have you enjoyed the view?"

I frowned. This won't get us anywhere, and this has to end.

"No," I said coldly and turned to the exit. "If you want your body back, then, let's go," I said and started to walk to the exit of the mansion. Not long enough, Kuroro followed behind me.

* * *

We continued on our way, running as fast as we could, and we were about to enter the forest when Kuroro suddenly spoke up something that I have been expecting ever since.

"When you captured me in York Shin City, I thought you were a woman. But you denied it."

"So?" I asked as I entered the border of the forest.

"Hiding form 'not so' men's clothing just wasted your beauty," he said, making me stop from my track as he also stopped after me, and look at him.

"Believe me," I said, "it's not always good to have a beautiful face." I turned back to our path and continued running.

"If that's what you believe," Kuroro said and followed afterward.

As soon as we arrived at the forest where the owl spirit interchanged our souls, Klein immediately greeted us with a smile on his face, a smile that seems so familiar, but odd at the same time. It's odd that it feels like it's not really Klein who is smiling at me. It was like…

"This is not the time to remember a dead person, Kurapika," Kuroro suddenly said.

I looked at him, a bit surprised, but immediately recovered myself and frowned at him. "You are getting a lot of triggering memory about me, why is that?"

"Who knows," he shrugged and returned at Klein. "We have to go now."

"Alright," Klein said, "but fist," he pause and looked at me. "We will walk by a lake in the spirit world."

"Oh," I remembered. "I think I know that lake. I went there and met…." I trailed as a memory triggered in my mind. I slowly turned my head, looking at Kuroro as he also looked at me. Just what I expected he was just as surprise as I am. "I met," I tried to continue, but Kuroro cut my word.

"A girl," he said and looked back at Klein. "We have to be careful from this lake. That's all what we need to know. Let's go."

"Okay!" Klein said, and a light came forth from his small body and spread out, enveloping the whole forest with endless whiteness and making me and Kuroro closed our eyes as we put our hand over as protection against the blinding light.

In a few minutes, the blinding light died down. I fluttered my eyes to adjust my vision and looked at Kuroro and what I saw is indeed… "Kuroro?" I heard myself and I suddenly put my hand over my mouth. "Is that my voice?"

Kuroro also opened his eyes and look at me. A frown appeared over his face. "Kurapika?"

I raised my hand over my eyes and looked at myself. "Did we return from our body?"

"Those are not your bodies," Klein spoke up as he flew forward, taking our attention to him. "Those," he said, looking at me and to Kuroro, "are your souls." "Your bodies are left at the human word," he paused as he turned, "look."

And so we turned and looked at where Klein is looking, and what we saw was a place that I have never seen before. "Is this…"

"The spirit world," Klein continued for me. "The lake is just a small part of this world."

"This looks to me like wonderland," Kuroro said.

"Hah, wonderland?" I asked as I looked at Kuroro with a mocking smile. "Of all people-."

"What?" Kuroro asked as he faced me coolly.

"Nothing," I said, irritated, and returned from observing the place, with one thought in my mind, Kuroro is right. The place indeed, looks like a wonderland; green grasses all around with paths that leads to who knows where (Klein probably know), odd trees with curly vines as branches, huge mushrooms, giant butterflies, colourful flying rabbits with their ears as their wings, passing by talking kangaroos, what else, the sky is made of aurora. "Wonderland is it? So be it."

"Well then," Klein called our attention. "Let's go, this way. We're going to meet the queen."

"The queen of hearts?" Kuroro asked jokingly.

"The queen of spirits."

'Is he an idiot?' I asked myself, but Kuroro looked at me with a smirk on his face, as if he can read my mind.

"Relax yourself while you can, Kurapika," he said.

I'm not really sure what does he mean by his words, but I know, there is definitely something hidden between them.

"So, can we go now?" Klein asked.

I sighed and looked at Klein to answer him. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

(Senritsu) A groan of complaint escaped my mouth as I felt the pain at the back of my neck, waking me up from the worst nightmare I ever had. I fluttered my eyes to adjust from the haziness that was blocking my view, and the first thing that greeted me is the unfamiliar, concrete ceiling with its darkened and scarred, white paint.

Pushing myself up, I looked at my surroundings and realized I am in a small old room with only a bed where I found myself lying, a small table and a chair at the side of the bed.

Where am I? What is this place?

The door at the other side of the room opened and Basho came, bringing with him a tray with a glass of water and a bowl of soup atop.

"Good, you're awake," he said as he entered the room. He put the tray at the top of the table and seated himself at the chair. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Here, I brought you something to warm your stomach."

"I'm fine, other that the pain on my nape," I paused, "And I'm not hungry."

He snorted. "Kurapika did that to you, I suppose."

"I just wanted to make sure if he's okay," I said, and then it downed to me, all the things that happened before I lost consciousness. I snapped out and looked at Basho directly in his eyes. "Where are we? Where are they?"

"I do not know where the two of them went to. As for us, we're at Kurapika's hiding place."

"Then, we have to find them," I said as I quickly got off from the bed and was about to walk out of the room, but Basho grabbed my hand, stopping me from whatever I am supposed to do.

I turned to him, but he kept himself sitting at the chair. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Kurapika's order," he simply replied.

"You know what Kurapika is going through."

Finally Basho turned his head and looked at me. "I trust him."

"Him?" I asked in disapproval. As impatient as I am, I said to him, "We both know that Kurapika is-."

"A woman," he cut in.

"A girl," I said in disagreement.

Shaking his head, Basho stood up and turned to face me fully. "You know what's the problem with you?" he asked, getting impatient as I am, "You still think Kurapika is a child."

"That's not the point."

"Then, what?" he asked. "You know, we put Kurapika to become our leader because we trust her. Why can't you trust her now?"

"No," I shook my head and looked back at Basho with a sad expression and spoke softly, "Not now that she just lost the most important person in her life."

Basho shook his head for the second time, sighing. "Look, Senritsu, right now, the only thing we can do is wait, and trust Kurapika. She'll be fine."

"I just hope you are right," I said in wavering voice as I tried to prevent myself from crying as I breathed out heavily, but still, a tear got out from my eye and flowed down to my cheek, remembering the nightmare I had.

I do now know what that place is. I just know it is a huge, dark room. And in the middle of dark room is the worst thing that I have seen: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Kurapika was lying on the floor with pool of blood, her own blood, so much blood that should drained by now, but the wounds around Kurapika's body continued to bleed. And Kuroro… he was kneeling above her body with his hand over her face and his finger…. flocking out Kurapika's eyeball…. torturing her to death. I on the other hand… I am just standing at a distance, watching the horrible view in front of me while listening to the agonizing cry of Kurapika. The only thing I can do is wait, wait for Kurapika's death while silent tears continued to flow out of my eyes.

* * *

(Kurapika) We continued our journey in the spirit world with Klein as out lead. For hours, we've been walking in this land, turning here and there, but all I can see is just the same as the one where we started, except for the various spirits that we passed by.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Klein?" I asked.

"I'm sure," Klein answered.

We continued to move on in our path, hoping to find something that can tell me we were actually moving and not turning around the same place. Not long enough, snow started to fall from the sky and started to get stronger until we saw a group of marching women in white kimono with the snowstorm moving just above them.

"Yukihime," Klein said. "The lake is close. Be careful."

We passed by the marching women until they are out of our view and no more falling snow from the sky. After a few minutes, we saw the edge of the lake, but as we go our way near it, I started hearing voices. When we arrived at the side of the lake, the voices became clearer. They are voices of females, coming from the depth of the lake. I stopped walking as I realized the voices are singing a song.

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

I turned to look at the lake as if the voices are calling for me.

_We cannot sing above the ground_

I stepped forward until my feet touched the water.

_Come here and seek what we conceal_

I continued to move forward until I arrive at the deep part of lake and my whole body sunk as I closed my eyes from the sudden pressure.

_It will take away the pain you feel_

I opened my eyes and found myself drowned under the blue water of the lake. And then, I saw figures at a distance, making their way toward me until I saw a clearer vision of what they are. Half of their body is a body of a woman, but the other half is of a fish. They are mermaid. And they are here to take me with them.

The mermaid arrived as they surrounded me around, grabbing my hands and started to pull me deeper into the lake. I tried to shake my hand away from them, but I am not able to fight them, as if my strength was being drained by the flowing water of the lake until my vision started to fade away and my consciousness left me defenceless.

* * *

AN:

The original song is **Underwater Secrets**, by Patrick &amp; Abigail Doyle. It was also used in Harry Potter.

Come seek us where our voices sound

We cannot sing above the ground

An hour long you'll have to look

To recover what we took

An hour long you'll have to look

To recover what we took

Your times half gone so tarry not

Lest what you seek stays here to rot


	5. A lady, a Kiss, a Worried Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

Chapter 5: A lady, a Kiss, a Worried Soul

(Kurapika, 12 years old) It was only a few days after I left the forest to seek a doctor for Pairo in the outside world. I, as a child who just got out from seclusion from the world was awestruck to see how huge the outside world really is. There are vast valleys that stretch out to the end of the sky with mountains and hills in the distance, seemingly never ending rivers that connect the mountains and the ocean with its high and low water falls running endlessly.

As I promised, I tried to enjoy my journey in the outside world while looking for a doctor. I know there are a lot of things that I haven't seen yet, but I don't have all the time of the world for me to enjoy this journey…. Pairo…. Pairo is waiting for me. And I don't want him to wait longer. As soon as I find the right doctor, I will go back to Rukuso without further delay.

Having said that, finding the right doctor is not easy and so is travelling alone in this vast world.

Sighing, I urge the huge bird I am riding to continue walking as I look at every side of the road to find a good location to take a rest.

It will only take a few hours until the sun sets completely. The road is getting darker and darker by the minute. If I cannot find an inn, I would sleep again under a tree just like the other nights, cold and starving.

I sighed for a second time, missing my parents at a time like this.

Making a gloomy face, I said to myself, "I want to go home…."realizing how young I am for this lonely journey.

_If you are lonely, go to that world,_ my mother's voice echoed in my mind and my face suddenly brightened. "Right! I almost forgot!"

I urge the bird to walk away from the road path and hide at the back of the trees, away from prying eyes. I hopped down from the bird, sat myself, cross legged to the grasses, closed my eyes and started a deep mental concentration.

_It will cheer you up while you are away._

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in front of a beautiful lake, its sparkling water urging me to come closer.

I am glad my mother taught me how to come here before I left.

_Beware of the lake, though…._

Right, I almost forgot.

Excited to see more, I readied myself to run through the green grasses as I turned happily around. But the smile on my face immediately disappeared when I noticed a figure in a distance.

A person?

I rubbed my eyes with my hand as if it would make my vision clearer. I removed my hands from my eyes and looked at the figure. I started to step closer to take a better look until I am sure that I am not mistaken. And I am not mistaken; there is, indeed, a person here other than me. The person is facing the lake, but with her long black hair and dark dress, I immediately assumed it is a girl, someone who is around five to seven years older than me. But what I found odd is not the fact that I found her here… she is walking… walking unsteadily toward the lake.

"Onee-chan!" I called when I saw her stepped on the edge of the lake, stepping into the water.

Could it be?

Without further ado, I took off from my place, dashed over her and grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the lake. The girl tripped off from her own feet and fell down to the ground, taking me with her.

"Ouch!" we exclaimed at the same time.

We pushed ourselves up from the ground and looked at each other.

Despite the mess on her face, she is beautiful. Her eyes are the colour of the night, her reddish skin is beautifully tanned and her thin body can perfectly match a model.

I frowned, taking the matter at hand.

"What are you doing there?!" I asked in disapproval. "That's dangerous!" I said, pointing to the lake. "That could be the legendary lake that takes souls!"

"So- sorry," the girl said weakly while forcing herself to smile nervously. "I didn't know about that legend. I was out of my mind."

"Why? What happened to you?"

"Actually," the girl said as her face saddened as she talked, "I was depressed. I am always a nuisance to my friends. I cannot do any work properly. So I came here to clear my mind, but I suddenly lost myself when I heard a sort of lullaby."

"I see," I said. "But how did you get here?" I asked in curiosity. "Are you a Kuruta?"

_As far as Kurapika know, only the Kuruta tribe has the ability to travel across the spirit world. But she was mistaken. And mentioning the Kuruta was a big mistake. But she was a child, naïve and curious. _

"No, it's one of my abilities," she answered. "How about you?" she asked. "You mention something about a Kuruta. Is that how you call a person who has the ability to enter the spirit world?"

I shook my head. "No, but it's a group of people who has that ability."

"Really!" she said, excitedly. "I did not know there are a lot of people who could enter this world. It's amazing!"

"I actually thought we were the only people who can do that, but you're here," I smiled.

"So, you're one of them. I'm curious, can you tell me more about the Kuruta?" she asked. "And if possible, can you tell me where I can find them?" and she grabbed my hands enthusiastically. "I want to enhance my ability with them. I want to learn from your people."

_But the worst mistake she had ever made, was entertaining the girl's curiosity. She did not realize the consequence that her tribe could face because of her._

* * *

Present

(Kuroro) When we arrived near the lake, Klein started to talk about something, but I am not paying attention. I kept on looking around, appreciating the beauty that the spirit world is presenting me. I did not care what the little pixie was talking about. All I care is about enjoying myself while I can. If possible, I would like to slow down our pace. I have no desire to return to the human world, knowing that my soul would be trapped again in Kurapika's small body.

Speaking about Kurapika, she seems to have quieted since we arrived near the lake, so quiet that it feels she's not following anymore.

I frowned, remembering Klein's warning about the lake and the swift memory from Kurapika.

Kurapika would not be reckless enough to allow herself to fall into that kind of trap…. I hope.

Just to make sure I am right, I turned my head to look at the girl and made me wanted to slap my forehead at what I found.

Kurapika was already drowning in the lake.

"Klein!" I called the pixie's attention and dashed toward the lake.

"Oh no! Kurapika!" Klein exclaimed.

I am already at the edge of the lake, ready to swim down for the girl, but the water suddenly splashed in front of me like a fountain, making me lose my balance and fall on my feet.

"What the-."

The fountain continued to splash as its form shifted and take other colours and became a woman, dressed in long, white robe, standing at the water like a goddess, with her long, blue hair framing her beautiful face, looking down at me with her sapphire eyes.

"A woman?!" I exclaimed.

"No! It's Lacus!" Klein shouted. "Get away from her!"

But I did not move. I stared at her, frowning. "What are you?" I asked.

The woman knelt over me, but maintained her position above the water. "I am the lady of the lake," she spoke with her musical voice, a voice that would lure anyone out of their hidings just to hear her again.

"You're a handsome young man," she said. "Why don't you come with me?" She stretched out her hand to me, asking me to take it.

"Don't do it, Kuroro!" Klein shouted again.

I realized the pixie did not come further near the lake. Is he afraid of this woman?

"It's a trap! She will drown you like Kurapika!"

I widened my eyes, realizing that I almost forgot why I am here, that I almost forgot about Kurapika, who is currently drowning down this very lake. I wanted to punch myself, reprimand myself for allowing to lose myself because of this woman.

I stood up, taking myself back to reality.

"I'm not interested in coming with you," I said as I walked pass her and swam into the lake.

The pressure of the water is too strong. It's hard to move and it's hard to see. Nonetheless, I persisted and used all my strength to move my hands and my feet to go deep into the water and finally found Kurapika, surrounded by tailed creatures.

Mermaid?

I swam ahead and the mermaids seem to have noticed me as they swam away from Kurapika, leaving the unconscious girl alone. I took my chance and got hold of the girl as I pulled her up, away from the deep part of the lake.

It took me a lot of time to take Kurapika up to the surface because of the strong pressure, hoping that I am not too late to save the soul of this girl out of danger. I don't want to risk living with my soul in Kurapika's body for the rest of my life.

I continued pulling Kurapika out of the water and noticed that the woman is no longer in the surface.

"Kurapika!" Klein shouted as we made out of the lake and to the ground.

I let Kurapika lie on the ground to check her breathing, but I found it nil.

I looked at Klein. "She's not breathing," I said.

"What should we do?" Klein asked worriedly.

"I do not know," I said honestly and looked at Kurapika again. "If we can save her by human means…" I trailed off.

"Human means?" Klein asked.

"CPR," I murmured as I leaned forward, looking at her seemingly tiny face, and closed the distance between our lips. Despite how cold her body is, her lips are enticingly warm, making me want to press harder and taste her inside.

I snapped out, pushing myself abruptly away from Kurapika as I belatedly realized what I was doing.

What am I thinking?

"Kuroro?" I heard Klein's small voice, as if trying not to disturb me from whatever I am doing, as if Kurapika's life depends on it.

I hit my head with my fist to wake up myself. Kurapika's like depends on it. And I am kissing her instead of saving her. But…

I turned at Klein for the second time. "I do not know how to perform CPR," I said. And for the first time in my entire like, I felt like an idiot. I want to hang myself and die right away.

"Ehhh!"

"You do not have to."

My eyes widened at the sound of the voice and immediately turned to the girl to confirm if I am not dreaming. Luckily, I'm not as I found Kurapika looking directly at me.

"I'm awake," she said, smiling. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything," I said, looking away from her. Am I embarrassed? From what?

Kurapika sat up and brought her face annoyingly near to mine. "You're not like yourself today. Did something happen to you?" she tilted her head sideward. Pushing herself up, she stood up from the ground and faced the mystical lake. I stood up, readying myself if something might happen again, or if that woman would appear again.

"You saved me from drowning and losing my soul from the depth," Kurapika said and turned to look at me. "Thank you." Once again, that mesmerizing smile appeared on her face, and I cannot help myself, but to stare at her annoyingly dumbfounded. I asked myself, what would be my reaction if I am in my body?

"Klein!?" Kurapika shouted in surprise, taking me out of my trance.

I turned to look at the said pixie and found him crying like this would be the last time he would cry. His tears are falling like water falls from his eyes, wetting his cheek ridiculously.

"What happened to you?" Kurapika continued.

"I," he sniffed, "I thought you will never wake up." He flew swiftly to Kurapika's shoulder and cried on her face. "I am glad you're okay!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Klein." She took him on her hands to properly look at him. "I'm fine now," she said with a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

(Kurapika) When Klein talked about Big mama, I imagined a motherly woman, kind and gentle. And I was not mistaken.

When we arrived in front of Big mama, she gave us a warm welcome, and felt sorry for the hardship that we endured.

Big mama is, indeed, a kind and gentle woman. But those are just part of her character. She is beautiful. Her silver hair shines under the aurora sky, flowing gracefully to her feet, complimenting her ivory skin. Her white, long dress fitted her tall body majestically. Her stunning emerald eyes shine brightly like stars.

Yes, she is beautiful, kind and gentle. But the look in her eyes tells me something else. There is mischievousness in a way, but no malice.

"I've been watching you since you arrived in this world," she said with her motherly voice. "I'm sorry for the trouble that Lacus and the mermaids caused you."

"No," I shook my head. "It was my fault. I was reckless."

"Anyway, we came here to seek your knowledge about the owl spirit," Kuroro spoke up.

"Right, their souls were interchange by Fukuro-san," Klein added.

"Can you tell us how can we catch the owl and make him return our souls to our original bodies?" I asked.

Big mama closed her eyes, as if contemplating on something. She opened her eyes after a few minutes and looked at me and Kuroro, as if she's trying to figure out something. She looked at us as if she she's digging out something from our souls with her penetrating eyes and smiled as if she found what she was searching for.

"You cannot catch Fukuro-san unless you have the ability to catch spirits, which I didn't find in your souls," she finally said.

"What?!" Kuroro and I exclaimed at the same time, finding her words ridiculous.

"Then, how can we return to our original body if we cannot catch that owl?!" I asked.

"What does that mean?" Kuroro coldly added.

"Big mama?" Klein joined.

Despite our agitation, the smile in Big mama's face did not disappear, instead, it widened meaningfully.

"Simple. The answer is, true love kiss."

"Kiss!?" The three of us shouted in disbelief and surprise. Of all the answers we were trying to figure out, true love kiss was not something that we ever expected.

"That can't be," I murmured to myself.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Is there any other way aside that?" Kuroro, who had seemingly recovered from surprise, asked as calmly as he could.

I looked at him, noticing the slight waver in his tone that he was trying to hide. Something has changed in him. From the moment I opened my eyes out of the lake, Kuroro somehow became different. Could it be….?

"If you cannot catch Fukuro-san, or make him return your souls to your original body, then, there is no other way, but true love kiss," Big mama answered.

"But why?" I returned to her, a bit discourage. "How can we perform a true love kiss if we do not even love each other?"

Big mama smiled and asked, "Do you believe in fate?"

"Fate?" I asked, suddenly feeling a bad mood. My voice wavered, but I cast my head down to hide my cold expression. "Do you mean… everything that happened was fate?" I continued.

"Kurapika?" Klein called me out, but someone else's voice registered in my mind.

"Do you mean my peoples' death was fate too?" I lifted my head and looked at Big mama with tears flowing out of my eyes. "Do you mean Pairo's death was fate too?!" I shouted. "And this, this ridiculous predicament was fate too?!"

"Calm down, Kurapika," Kuroro said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Shut up!" I swatted his hand away from me and focused myself at the woman in front of me.

Big mama closed her eyes as the smile on her lips disappeared, leaving only seriousness on her face.

"As creatures created with free will," Big mama started, "we are free to choose what actions we are to take for every circumstance, but for every choice we make, a journey of fate is waiting for us. But no matter how harsh this journey maybe, we have to endure and surpass every obstacle, for every obstacle we pass, a new hope awaits us."

She opened her eyes again and continued her speech. "You should not stay here any longer. You have a journey ahead of you." She turned her head, looked at the small pixie and nodded to him.

Klein also nodded. He flew forward as he turned and stopped in front of me.

"This will be our last meeting, Kurapika," he said. "But before you go, I want to tell you, for the last time, my feelings."

Something is off will him. And this was not the first time that I have this feeling. It was started in our second meeting, when he showed in the forest and greeted us excitedly. I know that we just met the little pixie only a day ago, and that, I do not know everything about him, I just cannot remove the feeling that it is not really Klein, who is in front of us, or to be precise, the feeling that there is someone else's soul inside him, a soul that doesn't belong to him, a soul that I know very well.

"I'm still feeling guilty for leaving you alone," he continued with sadness in his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, although the feeling inside me is telling that I know exactly the meaning of his words.

"I've been watching you all the time, Kurapika. And I feel sad whenever I see you crying, especially for my death."

Now I am certain. I do know who is in front of me. Not the pixie itself, but the soul that resides in its body. The tears on my eyes continued to flow at the words that came out of his small lips.

"Whenever I see you depressed, whenever I see you in bad condition. I always feel guilty. But I can't do anything.

When I found your soul swapped with Kuroro, I was so worried, so I rushed here to seek Big mama's help. I wanted to save you. I wanted to take you out of your misery.

Big mama allowed me to borrow this body for the meantime, but in one condition." He paused and looked at Kuroro and back to me.

"It was a risky condition," he continued. "I have to deliberately lead you to the lake, allowing you to drown in its depth and find out Kuroro's reaction."

"That was-," I was about to speak, but Kuroro cut my sentence.

"So the condition is to test me?" he asked, showing his annoyance by the fact that everything that happened in the spirit world was for a test.

Klein cast his head down guiltily. "I'm sorry for all the trouble." But he immediately tilted his head and looked back at me. "Everything that happened has a purpose. Believe me, and believe in Big mama's world. There is no such thing as coincidence." He smiled, but his eyes showed sadness, as if this will be the end of our conversation.

"Pairo?" I asked.

"I love you, Kurapika."

A strong wind suddenly surrounded me and Kuroro, separating us from the others.

"No." I tried to make a step, reaching my hand toward Pairo's soul, but Kuroro held me back as the wind got stronger and stronger, and a blinding light appeared from nowhere, enveloping us, taking us out from the spirit world. "PAIRO!"

* * *

(Kuroro) I fluttered my eyes open and found myself returned to the human world and my soul to Kurapika's body. I raised my hand over my face, feeling a wet substance on my cheek and belatedly noticed that the wet substance was coming from my eyes.

Am I crying? No, it was Kurapika.

I turned to the person beside me and found my body… found Kurapika, sitting on the ground with her head leaning over her propped up foot.

"Kurapika," I called.

"Let me stay like this for a while," she whispered.

I remained silent for the time, understanding the reason of her sadness. I turned my body to fully face her and sat myself to the ground. "I do not know if I should say this," I said as softly as possible, "but please accept my condolence."

Kurapika moved her head. She nodded.

I smiled.

At least, she accepted my condolence.

* * *

AN: I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows.


	6. Reminiscence of the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

-0-

Chapter 6: Reminiscence of the Dead

(Pairo) They say, regret comes at the end… And I was too late to realize how true those words are… and everything was my fault… I should have listened to Mizuken's advice when he found you… I should have stayed with you at that time, rather than hidden myself under the folds of the hunter association's protection…

If only I have listened to him, you would not have spilled blood with your own hand. You would not have to face those monsters that killed our family, or at least, you would not have to face them alone… and nothing of this misery would have befallen upon you…

-0-

"You look unsatisfied."

I almost shook the sleeping pixie out of my palm at Big Mama's sudden appearance. She probably noticed how lonely in contemplation I am as I sit under the shade of a huge tree, the only tree that looks normal here in the spirit world.

Steadying my lost composure, I averted my gaze from the pixie to the 'not so looking worried' spirit deity, while smiling at me as if nothing happened a while ago.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked her.

"Didn't you agree to lead them that way?" she asked back.

I stood up in haste and anger, but careful enough not to let go of the little pixie. "She almost drowned in the lake!" I shouted.

"Droned!" Klein suddenly got up as he looked left and right as if looking for something. "Who's drowned? Who's drowned?" he repeatedly asked in panic.

I sighed, calming myself down and looked back at the still panicking pixie. "There is nothing to worry about, Klein," I said to him.

"Eh?" he looked at me questioningly.

I smiled at him reassuringly. "There's nothing to worry about," I repeated. "No one is drowned."

"Ah! Really? I'm so sorry for the trouble. Hehehe!" he said childishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Why don't you play with the other pixie?" I asked. "They might be looking for you all this time."

"Right!" Klein jump out of my palm and flew away in a distance. "See you!" he shouted.

"Have a nice day!" I shouted back, waving back at him.

At the pixie's disappearance from my sight, the turmoil inside me rose up like the waves in a raging see.

Is there really nothing to worry about?

"You said it yourself," Big Mama suddenly spoke up.

I turned to her, bothered at how carefree she is and how can she read my mind like an open book.

"There is nothing to worry about," she repeated what I said a while ago to calm the little pixie.

"Can you stop reading my mind so casually?" I asked; a bit annoyed with all her antics.

"I didn't. It's just all written on your face," she said as she covered her laughter with her hand. "Hohoho."

My mouth twitched in annoyance. What is she trying to do?

"There is no point of blaming yourself for everything that happened," Big Mama suddenly spoke in a serious tone. If I am still alive, my heart would have skipped a bit at her change in attitude. The smile, no, 'smirk' on her face was gone, only giving me a serene look.

"How can you say that?" I asked in a hashed voice, wondering if she can, or cannot actually read my mind.

"Even if you followed the hunter's advice, there is nothing you could do against fate. There is nothing you could do to stop those people who are bound to meet."

So she can read my mind after all. But I just cannot accept her words about fate. Would it be the same even if I choose to let Kurapika know that I was still alive before all those things have happened? Would she choose not to fight those monsters? Would her fate be changed even if she chose to the fight them?

It was so frustrating how I can never find the answers to those questions. The only thing I know is that, I choose the wrong decision.

If only I can return to life again, no matter how painful it is to live with my impairing health, I would.

"You should meet her before everything is too late," was what Mizuken told me when he took Kurapika as his student.

"It is better if I stay away from her," I said to him. "I will only bring her troubles."

But the truth is, I was scared; scared how things will work out if I meet her, how would she react if she saw me in my worse state while finding out that I am dying soon.

The joyful tears she shed when she saw me at the rehabilitation centre marks how wrong I am in my decision, and how worthless my worries for our meeting was.

It was only one of those ordinary days in my regular exercises, that was how I thought, but I was wrong. That day was not ordinary.

I was only doing my regular routine in the rehabilitation centre to rebuild my strength as a familiar voice rang into my ears, calling my name repeatedly, going louder and louder. I turned to that direction, but the next thing I know, I was already covered in a tight embrace. I was too shocked to react, even after she ended the hug, looking with my eyes wide at her teary face. I thought it was only a dream, or an illusion. I thought she wasn't real, that she wasn't really there. But I was wrong.

"Pai..ro," her voice wavered, but it was clear, and made me realize, I am not dreaming. She was real, and she was right in front of me. Her eyes continued to shed tears, but the joy in her face was pure with her smile.

When she touched my face with her hand everything had become insignificant, my thought, my worries, along with my deteriorating health.

"Tell me you are real," she said, "that you are not a dream."

Everything doesn't matter to me anymore, as long as she's with me.

"I am real, Kurapika," I answered as a tear also fall over my cheek. "This is not a dream." We embraced each other; our tears uncontrollable, and I almost forgot that my days are numbered. I could only wish that time would stop for that moment. But as lives go on, the number of my days becomes fewer and fewer, and my body gets weaker and weaker…

I could no longer get out of the hospital, or even get out of my bed without assistance. But without question, Kurapika volunteered to be my personal nurse. Even if she wasn't a real nurse, she was the best caretaker I ever had. She almost never left my side. That small room in the hospital almost become our permanent residence, and we were happy, no matter how painful it is to continue living.

Those memories we spent together are still so clear in my mind, even if I am already dead, it was as if they were only yesterday. Her voice as she calls me still resonates in my mind. But the things that makes me unable to rest in peace are not these happy memories; it was the time when I found you devastated in my room, crying out in that unoccupied bed where I was supposedly lying down.

Although I was there watching you, I cannot do anything. Being a spirit is not at all convenient. You cannot interfere with the living. You cannot give comfort to the one you love. The only thing you can do is watch.

I was really disappointed at how helpless I am, especially when Leorio almost… almost…

Sigh.. I just want to forget about it… as much as possible. He is still your friend, isn't he?

All those days I was watching over you, I never see you smile even once, there was only sadness and tears in your face. If only I could see you happy once again, only then I could rest in peace and cross the life after death.

-0-

"You should stop thinking about the past."

Big Mama's remark suddenly, and once again, stirred me out from my musing, and I was really shaken this time that I almost fell down from my own feet.

"Don't make it a habit surprising me like that," I said in annoyance, but she did not reply so I looked at her and saw her looking at me in boredom with her hands crossed over her chest.

"What?" I asked, my mouth twitching at her facial expression.

"I was really bored, waiting for you to finish reminiscing," she said, her expression still the same.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Come with me," she said as she turned and started walking.

I frowned, thinking what kind of antics she is after this time, but I decided to follow her anyway.

After a while of walking, I realized she was leading me toward the cursed lake of Lacus.

That lake again, I thought in disgust.

We arrived in front of the lake with Lacus standing in the middle, as if the water is a hard surface. Her eyes closed, looking serene and innocent, bearing with her all the description that most men would want in a woman of their dream.

"I've been waiting," she said, as calm as the water beneath her.

"Well, we're here," Big Mama replied.

For the nth time, I sighed once again. Is she really like that ever since?

Big Mama looked at me with a serious expression, so I turned to her, thinking that she have something important to say.

She raised her hand with a finger pointing to the lake and said, "look… carefully."

I turned where her finger was pointing, and saw nothing but water. "What?" I frowned. I was too caught up at finding out what she was trying to point with her finger, until I felt a hard push on my back.

Time seems to have slow down while gravity pulling me down to the water. I tried to shift my body sideward to look at Big Mama and saw her waving at me with a smile. I felt the painful strike of the water all over my back as it began to assault my whole being down with its forceful current.

Unable to breathe, I tried to fight it back, but my strength failed me once again, this time… and everything… became black…

"Pairo…. Pairo…" a voice of a little girl echoed in my ears, waking me up from a deep slumber.

I fluttered my eyes open and rubbed the haziness off and realised that I am floating is a place that I've never seed before, surrounded by huge bubbles floating around, showing different scenes, like crystal balls showing the future. But these bubbles… they are showing my past.

"Pairo!" that voice again.

I looked around, trying to find where that voice is coming from and finally found a bubble showing a little girl as she was trying to wake up a boy who was sleeping at the grassland. No, he was not sleeping. He was only faking it. I knew.

I smiled. The little girl was Kurapika and the boy was me.

"Pairo!.. Hey Pairo! Why can't you wake up?" The little Kurapika continued shouting at me, shaking me -the younger version of myself- off from my fake sleep.

Little Kurapika stood up and jumped. I was only wise enough to peak a little and manage to roll away before Kurapika fell over me. Sure enough, she landed where I was lying a few seconds ago.

"Ah! You were pretending to be asleep!"

I chuckled, feeling a little childish at the scene and turned around to look at the other bubbles. Suddenly, I heard an outcry filed with horror. I felt a cold air run down my spine as I turned over and looked at the direction where the sound is coming from.

Paralysis taken over my body as I watched the forest… my home… being burned by a merciless fire. I raised my hand, reaching over the bubble, wanting to stop the scene from playing. Just watching that scene makes me feel like I am being stab with knives all over my body.

So week… I am so week… I was unable to do anything … that fire… those monsters… I wasn't able to stop them. If I did not go out from that small village that time, I would have died sooner. I was only lucky enough to feel like strolling down the forest and managed to come back after the massacre had occurred and only greeted by the huge fire that burned the entire village.

Shaking my head, I fought the paralysis off my body and managed to turn and push myself away from that dreadful bubble.

I looked around, seeing scenes through the different timeline from my past, but one bubble caught my attention.

The bubble… it's not showing my past. I am not even anywhere in the scene. No, because it is impossible for me to be around… because that bubble… is showing the future… Kurapika's future.

I raised my hand over my face, feeling disappointed at myself. "I lost, isn't it? He beat me for giving you the real happiness."

I put my hand down and looked back at the scene.

"I may sound selfish to wish that it is me who would give you the happiness that you deserve. But it seems, fate found the better person to give it to you."

I smiled, satisfied at the scene that the bubble had shown me.

A ray of light stretch out from above and the bubbles started to banish. The light enveloped everything with its warmth and I felt that everything will be alright…. I guess… it's time for me to cross…

-0-

The dry air that blows across the land, the foul smell of garbage along with rotten bodies, everything is still the same, nothing has changed. Ryuseigai is still the wasteland that he knows, the god forsaken city. Even with the help of the renowned Genei Ryodan, hunger is still prominent to the resident of this city.

The only people who never experience hunger in this place, the only people who never crouch on the garbage to seek their own living are the council members. Even after the Ryodan cut ties with the Mafia, the council continued to act as greedy and as selfish as they were. They never thought of the welfare of their people, and worst, slave trading still continues…

"Ah! Ah!" the man in black suit exclaimed in mild disappointment. "We made an effort to come here to visit our dear Kuroro and find out that he is not here in the first place."

"We came here to bring him some good news, and he's not here," his woman companion added.

"Well," the man said, "it's not that we need him in our operation."

"Right," the woman agreed. "We can do it with the two of us… as always."

"Let's go, I don't want to stay in this place any longer," the man turned his back from the rundown building and started walking away.

"Coming here only bring back bad memories, isn't it?" the woman followed and the two of them left the place, their hearts field with mixed feelings; anger, disappointment, but at the same time, excitement.

"Just a little more," the man smiled, "the owl spirit will be ours," and then the smile became a smirk.

-0-

AN

I managed to finish this chapter at last! It's more than five months! (Sorry about that.)

This half year is crazy. A lot of things happened.

I'm just to thankful to those who reviewed. That gives me a reason to continue writing this story.

Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? I hope it's not boring.

Please continue reading and reviewing!


	7. Let's start with a mock battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

Chapter 7: Let's start with a mock battle

I... can't see anything... It's so dark... so dark...

Where am I?

I looked around me, seeing nothing but darkness. The footstep I took echoed ominously in my ears. And suddenly as I turned my head, I saw something like golden. I remembered Kurapika's hair.

I ran toward it, but the time I got near, I was horrified. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the body of Kurapika herself, lying on her own blood.

"No..." my voice wavered in fear.

And then I saw a pair of feet just beside her.

I raised my head slowly until I saw a face of a man, making an evil smirk toward me.

I felt my feet lose their strength as I fell on my knees.

"No." I put my hand over my mouth and then at each side of my head. "Kurapika!"

-0-

I jolted up from my bed as I woke up from a horrible nightmare, gasping for air as cold sweat run down throughout my small body.

"It's just a dream," I calmed myself. "It's just a dream."

Catching up with my breath, I looked at my surrounding and realized, I am in an unfamiliar place.

It's an old looking but large, rectangular room, patched with darkened paint with only a bed a chair inside. A small window is located at the bedside and another bigger window at the long side on the room with their metal frame half eaten by rust.

Where am I?

The door creaked open, revealing a middle aged man with brown hair in pompadour style and a connecting moustache.

Looking downward, I also noticed that the man went back on wearing his usual small jacket that shows his muscular breast, partnered with the usual trouser and his pair of long boots.

"Ah!" the man exclaimed, "you're finally awake, Senritsu."

"Yes, Basho," I acknowledge. "Where are we?" I asked, looking back at the unfamiliar room.

"Were at Kurapika's hideout," he answered as he entered the room and took a sit at the chair beside the bed.

"Kurapika's hideout!?" I spoke questioningly and in surprise as I quickly whipped my head back to him.

"Yeah, I just found out yesterday when she told me to bring you and Miss Neon here for safety. I was actually surprised myself. It's a good hideout too."

At the mention of 'yesterday' and 'safety', I remembered the happenings before I black out and how I lost her consciousness.

Why did you do that, Kurapika? How can you let that man do what he wants while he's inside your body? Aren't you worried at all on what he might do to you?

"I'm sure she will be fine!" Basho's huge voice suddenly vibrated in my ears. Only then I realized that I am grinding my teeth while frowning deeply.

I looked at him, a bit surprised at his word as I stopped grinding my teeth, but kept the frown on my face, letting him know that I don't agree with him.

As long as that devilish man's soul is inside Kurapika's body, I won't stop worrying.

Basho heaved a heavy sigh. "Look Senritsu, we did not choose Kurapika as our leader for nothing, we choose her because of was she was capable of."

"But that was before we found out that she was a girl!"

"Sure, it did surprise me to learn that Kurapika is actually a girl. But that did not take away anything from her. Her leadership is still as effective and as efficient just like before. Kurapika is still Kurapika."

"Even if you say that..." I trailed off, sighing as I turned away and leaned at the head board. "I'm still worried."

-0-

(Kuroro) After we returned from the spirit world and Kurapika recovered, or at least choose to stand up, from her dilemma, we decided to stay at the Nostrade's mansion to make plans and preparation to get in touch with the owl spirit.

First of all we have to check how much control we have toward each other' body. In doing so, we had ourselves a mock battle and it turn out to be a disaster, for me, more than anything.

Our first round, without using any kind of weapon, including nen, was fair enough. Both of us can utilize our speed properly. With Kurapika's small body, I can quickly manoeuvre myself and perform all the attacks available for me, but it also gave me a disadvantage in terms of physical strength. Although that can be enhanced with nen, unfortunately for me, her nen was is not very cooperative.

In our second round to include all weapons and nen, Kurapika attacked me first by giving a hard blow on my stomach, and I…. I was immediately knocked down so miserably. Good thing Kurapika suppressed herself before her fist landed, if not, then I'm probably dead by now.

The next morning, I woke up from a dreamless sleep, back at Kurapika's ever neatly cleaned room on her soft bed, the first ever bed that I got so comfortable with that I just want sleep all day. And the mild smell of fabric softer that still lingers makes me feel like I am lying on the clouds.

Ah! Could I just stay here forever?

But then I turned sideward and felt the swelling pain in my stomach. Ouch! I frowned in pain as I put my hand over my stomach.

Kurapika is pretty brutal for a girl. Oh! I forgot, he's a guy now, and I'm...

There is no way I would call myself a girl! No way!

The door creaked open and Kurapika entered while I sat up on the bed.

"How are you?" she asked, first and foremost, with a slight guilt apparent on her face.

"Oh! I'm perfectly fine, thank you so much," I deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, I was actually expecting it," she said as she rolled her eyes sideways as if she's keeping a secret.

"Spit everything out Kurapika," I replied in a serious tone.

She sighed and put all her attention on me, and smiled.

"Well Kuroro," she started, stressing each and every word. "I actually realized from our first round that you cannot use my nen. I was actually suppressing the whole time, waiting for you to realize that you are not fully utilizing my hand to hand ability. Unfortunately, you never really realized anything until I knocked you down." She finished and smiled once again, as if mocking me.

All I did was to stare at her, wide eyes in grim realization.

She… Kurapika… is acting my character oh so perfectly.

If it was me in her position, I would do exactly the same. But being the one receiving such treatment, it irked me more than I could expect.

(Kurapika) Seeing Kuroro's expression at my words gave me a bit of pleasure. Being inside his body gave me an advantage over him. Knowing how he thinks and how he act, I could use that knowledge against him. At least that will teach him a lesson.

"How did you know that I cannot use your nen anyway?" he asked after recovering. "And why?"

"As you know by now," I started as I walked to open the sliding window, letting the fresh air blow toward me and faced him again, "I've been acting as a guy for years, since 'that' day," I stresses out. "I studied how men thinks, how they act. And then I learned from a book how men's brain structure differs from women's brain in general." I paused.

"So?" He asked to continue as he shifted his sitting position to cross his legs.

(This explanation is not mine) "Men's brain is like a collection of small boxes, each contains certain information. These boxes never touch each other, so men can select the appropriate box when needed." I paused again, watching him how he listens. Seeing him with his full attention to me, I continued.

"On the other hand, women's brain are like a ball of wire, everything is connected, driven by an energy we call emotion. That is the reason why we tend to remember everything. That doesn't happen very often for men, and that's because they don't really care."

"Oh." Kuroro blinked. "That's explained a lot. But that doesn't explain why I can't use your nen."

"No, it doesn't," I told him.

"Then?"

"As I told you a while ago, I've been acting as a guy for a long time. And so, adapting to your mental structure is like a child's play to me. But you..." I stopped mid-sentence, looking at his reaction, and his frown tells me that he has now the idea, but unable to believe it, or not want to believe it.

"You never stepped into a woman's shoes ever."

"Do you want me to act like a girl?" he asked as his mouth twitched in displeasure.

"That is up to you," I smiled, "if you want to stay like that."

To be continued…

AN:

Yeah, that's it for now. It's better than nothing.

Here's the link for the full explanation about the difference between men and women's brains if you want to read it. There's also a video on youtube.

http . / / www . littlethings (dotcom) / mens-brains-vs-womens-brains /

Remove the spaces and change (dotcom) to .com

-0-

What's new! I now have seven videos on youtube, in the span of only 2 months (and a half)!

I'm pretty productive, aren't I?

(Unfortunately not in FanFinction… anymore)

What kind of videos am I uploading anyway?

I am uploading Anime Song Covers! Not that I'm really good in singing, but I love singing.

Now I have to stop blabbering.

-Next chapter-

How can Kuroro adopt with Kurapika's mental structure? He will surely experience a lot of 'hardship' that only women understand. Oh! Poor Kuroro.

Don't forget to REVIEW!


	8. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

Chapter 8: Confrontation

(Kuroro)

A light-blue ribbon over the head, a light-blue cotton dress with short sleeves decorated with a dark blue ribbon over the white collar, a pair of knee-high white socks, and a pair of blue doll shoes. All in all, if I describe the girl in the mirror, she looks just like Alice from Wonderland if not for the shoulder length hair.

I sighed. I can't believe I let myself wear something like this. I should not have entered a store that only sells Lolita dresses. This is all Kurapika's doing! I should never have taken her suggestion. I silently gritted my teeth. I'll make you pay for this Kurapika, just remember that.

"Let's try to look at the dresses here."

I turned my head at the somehow very familiar voice coming from the entrance of the shop.

Gon! My eyes widened.

"You better make it quick," Killua also entered, followed by a blond haired girl at their age, wearing something like a sleeping dress.

What the hell.

I immediately hid myself behind a huge mannequin and silently watch them.

"I'm sorry for giving you trouble," the girl said.

"Welcome! Welcome!" the owner greeted them enthusiastically.

"You have a nice eye for dresses, customer-sama!" An electric current run down my spine at the sales lady that suddenly appeared behind me.

"Would you like to try that dress too?" she asked, looking at the dress, the mannequin is wearing.

"Ah, no. This is alright," I answered. I paid for my purchases and quickly left the store, not letting Kurapika's friends notice me while they are fully occupied with the store owner.

I sighed as soon as I got out the store and immediately headed to the meeting point with Kurapika.

I arrived at the mini outdoor restaurant, but I didn't see Kurapika in the vicinity. I furrowed my brows as I tried to look further. Where is she?

Ah! I don't care anymore! I sat in the chair on an unoccupied table and ordered something to drink. A few minutes later, my drink arrived, but still no Kurapika. I sighed for the nth time and drunk from the white straw while I listened to the clanging of the ice cubes while the yellow-orange liquid slowly filling down.

Done with my drink, I put some coins on the table and left.

-0-

(Normal)

"Do you think they are still in this town?" Gon asked at the other boy walking beside him.

"No," Killua answered. "But whether they already left or not, we still have to try looking."

"You're right."

"I'm just thankful you manage to talk Retz for not going with us."

"I'm just worried just like you. We cannot get her involved in a dangerous mission just like this."

"At least, now you're thinking," Killua teased. "If I did not fight with you about it, you're not going to do it."

"Ahaha."

Killua looked ahead of him, thinking about the happenings from the time they arrived in this city. After receiving notice from Senritsu about Kurapika being with his own mortal enemy, they immediately left whatever they were doing and headed for this town where the mansion of the Nostrade located.

Having seen the now abandoned mansion which is more or less wrecked by an unmistakable aftermath of the Ryodan's attack, they went around the city with a hope that they might find a clue where Kurapika gone into.

While trolling around aimlessly in the town, Gon met Retz while she was playing a doll show. Retz told them that she wanted to help them in any way for saving her and the little girl from an accident. Since she lives in this city, she could help them by showing most of the hidden places in the city.

Gon was more than enthusiastic to accept her help. The next morning gave them a wake-up call as Uvogin suddenly attack their sleeping quarters, wrecking the whole place like a plague. And then Nobunaga came against the large man, saying that it was just a doll and called for a man named Omokage.

Omokage is a specialist who calls himself a doll maker of gods. He makes dolls out of people's most inner feelings and memories. The dolls also captures the real soul, therefore, while they have to follow Omokage's order, they also have their own will.

Making a shit out of the spiders, the Ryodan now are going after him.

"Let go of me."

The boys heard a female's voice coming from the other corner of the road. And it sounds like it was pissed off. They immediately ran to that corner and saw a girl in light-blue dress with her hand being held up by a perverted looking man who was wearing lose outfit and a grey chain around his neck.

-0-

(Kuroro)

"She said, let go of her!" My eyes widened at the familiar voice again. What are they doing here?

"Don't you dare interfere kids!" the man said.

Chi. Surely if wanted to, I could kill this man here and now. But while I am inside Kurapika's body, I would like to avoid any killing. It might affect us somehow. That was what Kurapika told me anyway. But now that Kurapika's friends are here, I started clenching my fist to punch the man right on his face as I am really getting pissed off, but before I knew it, Gon arrived beside me and grabbed the man's arm and started clamping it hard.

"Ah!" the man shouted as he let go of my hand. After Gon let go of his arm, he fell on his butt with horror plastered on his face while looking at the kid in front of him.

"Mo-monster!" he stood up and immediately run away in fear.

"You don't really have to save me," I said.

"I didn't," he answered.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"I saved him. You were about to kill him," he said, looking at me with an innocent looking smile.

"What?" I frowned.

"Your nen was flowing out a while ago. I cannot just stand there doing nothing."

"Nen!?" my eyes widened.

"Don't tell us, you do not know nen," Killua joined the conversation as he walked beside Gon.

"I know," I said as I raised my hand over my eyes. "I didn't realize," I whispered.

"I have to go," I was about to turn and run away, but Killua suddenly grabbed my hand.

-0-

(Kurapika)

"You seem to be enjoying yourself in watching them," the purple haired girl who was sitting on the roof beside me said nonchalantly.

"Do you think so?" I asked, but my gaze did not leave the group down the road.

I've been watching Kuroro since the beginning. I didn't really parted ways with him since I told him to look for some decent female dress by his own. Not that I don't trust him with the matter, I'm just curious how he will do it and how he will put himself in a female's clothing. "We'll it was quite amusing, indeed," I said. "What do you think, Matchi?"

"I do not care what kind of plan you are trying to do, as long as it will remove Danchou's vulnerability and return him to his original body, I have no complain for it."

I never thought Matchi would immediately find out about our personalities. I just met her on the way while I was stalking on Kuroro and confronted me about her hunches and instinct, saying about how unusual I am after my fight with Kurapika, questioning me about thing that I have to do with the chain user. I tried to avoid her, but she would not let me go until I told her everything. I am just thankful that Matchi has a lot of senses that I thought.

I returned at watching the scene below.

-0-

(Normal)

"Who are you?" Killua asked as he started gazing with watchful eyes at the girl's face. He thought she looks so familiar and he cannot get his mind off of it.

"I don't have an obligation to answer you, do I?" the girl answered.

"Kurapika," Killua said.

"Eh?" Gon silently exclaimed while the girl furrowed her brows.

"Do you know Kurapika?" Killua now asked.

"I don't," the girl answered as she looked away.

"You're lying!" Gon suddenly accused, noticing how the girl answered Killua's question.

"Chi," the girl exclaimed silently and looked back at Killua.

"Yes I know Kurapika, but that's all I can say to you."

"Where is he?" Killua tightened his hold on the girl's wrist as he looked daggers to the girl.

"I have no idea."

Kuroro is not a kind of man that relies in lying. He is actually quite straightforward. Knowing that he would be easily found out for his lie about knowing Kurapika, he still did. He just don't want these kids to be added in his problems, nonetheless, the two boys are now confronting him and giving him some problems.

But really, he just has no idea where the heck Kurapika is.

"What is your relationship with Kurapika?" Killua continued questioning.

"Nothing."

"How did you know him?"

"We met in York Shin."

"York Shin!" Gon exclaimed. "When?"

"Long time ago. Now, can you let me go?" Kuroro asked. 'I have no time for this. I have to find Kurapika.'

"I think she really don't know where Kurapika is," Gon said.

"Are you an idiot, Gon?" Killua asked, a bit pissed off. "Don't you see who are we talking to?"

The question took Kuroro aback.

"Huh?" Gon asked.

"She looks so much like Kurapika."

"Eh!" Gon exclaimed in shock, looking back and forth at Kuroro and Killua.

'Calm down, Kuroro, calm down,' Kuroro told himself. 'I can't let them find out.'

"I supposed it's time to interfere," Kurapika, who was watching all this time, said as she stood up and called out, "Kurumi!"

Kuroro, Gon and Killua looked simultaneously at the source of the voice which made the two boys widen their eyes at the sight of the Ryodan leader and the reason why are they looking for Kurapika.

"Kuroro Lucifer!" Gon and Killua exclaimed at the same time with Killua letting go of the girl's hand.

"Don't tell me, you are there all the time," Kuroro asked, annoyed.

Kurapika jumped out from the roof to the ground and followed by the pink haired girl.

"Matchi!" Kuroro exclaimed this time. "What is she-?"

"Don't worry, it's okay," Kurapika ensured. "I'll explain to you later, but now we have to go," she said as she suddenly picked up Kuroro and put him over his arms like a princess and took off like a ninja, followed by Matchi, getting as far away as possible from the boys.

"Wait!" the two boys called out as they tried to run after them, but they are too fast for them. Killua tried to use his godspeed, but when he turned to the other corner, they are already gone.

"They're gone," he gritted his teeth as he looked at the long, empty road before him. "Kurumi," he said, remembering Kuroro's call a while ago.

"Killua!" Gon arrived beside him a few minutes after. "They escaped," he said, a bit disappointed, not at Killua, but at himself. How he wish he could also develop the same power as Killua's, he could have been more helpful at catching Kuroro.

-0-

(Kurapika)

Appearing on another secluded place, far away from Gon and Killua, I let go of Kuroro who has been looking at me like he could kill me at any time now.

Not that I am bothered with it anyway.

"You owe me an explanation!" he quickly said.

I sighed. "Alright, what do you want to hear first?" I asked as I gave a short glanced at Matchi.

"What the hell were you doing back then while sneaking on me?

"I'm watching over you," I answered as I crossed my arms over my chest and saw a vein popped up on her forehead.

"Watching over me!?" he exclaimed. "If you were watching over me, you should have interfered before those kids arrived!"

"Oh! That's right," I said in feigned innocence. "Let me rephrase my words. Instead of watching over, I was merely observing you." I smiled. "And I'm quite satisfied."

Kuroro frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's a shame you didn't notice," I paused. "You were quite angry back then that you manage to release some nen enough to kill that man."

"Right!" Kuroro widened his eyes. "Gon also said something like that."

"He interfered at the right time before you made an action. The nen also disappeared at that time."

"I see."

"At least, all my plans are evidently fruitful."

"Don't tell me, you made all that happen."

"Except for Gon and Killua's appearance, yes."

Kuroro sighed as he shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you would do something like that. Now, how about Matchi?"

"Well."

I told him everything about how I met the girl while stalking on him and all about our conversation. Kuroro was not really surprise that Matchi has been suspecting us from the beginning. He was quite amused at how the girl confronted me, saying that the girl has never questioned his actions until now.

Without further ado, Matchi bid us goodbye as she warned us about a guy named Omokage. Based on Kuroro's memory, the man was a former member of Genei Ryodan. Matchi told us that she received a message from her co-spiders that the man is trolling around the city right now while making a shit on the spiders, therefore, they are going after him to finish whatever that man is trying to do.

Normally the spiders would not care about Omokage's antics, but since their fallen comrades are being involved, they cannot just sit around and do nothing.

With that in mind, we separated our ways with me and Kuroro as we started looking for a place to stay in the meantime while Gon and Killua are still in the town. We cannot just go back to the Nostrade mansion with them trolling around. We might as well leave this city for good.

While we are on our way in finding a good inn, I suddenly heard an old harp playing a familiar song. I was too surprised to see Pairo right in front of me, playing the said harp while sitting at the in front of the monument.

"Pairo!?"

"Eh, Kurapika?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"Oi, Kurapika!" Kuroro called out in warning, but I did not listed to him. I walked closer to my best friend.

"Is that you Kurapika?"

"Pairo," I called.

"Can you come closer?" he asked, reaching out his hand for me as he stood up and started to walk toward me. But before he could touch my face, Kuroro grabbed my hand and he pulled me down, facing Pairo by himself.

Pairo grabbed Kuroro's face and suddenly opened his hollowed eyes. "My eyes show nothing but darkness," he said and his hollowed socket glowed.

"Ah!" Kuroro shouted and took a step backward upon getting out of Pairo's clutch and fell unconscious. I just barely managed to stand up and catch him over my arms before he fall on the hard ground. "Kuroro!"

I looked at where Pairo was supposedly standing, but he was nowhere in sight.

TBC…

* * *

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please do REVIEW! Your feedback is much appreciated.

-0-

Next: What will happen next? I have no idea...


	9. Puppets versus Hunters

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 09: Puppets versus Hunters

(Kurapika)

I fluttered my eyes open and found myself sitting in the same position as I last remember. I was sitting on the chair beside my bed, where the still unconscious Kuroro is lying.

It's been two days since the meeting with the puppet Pairo. I was forced to return in this mansion, bringing Kuroro with me in haste.

With the little knowledge I got from Leorio, I opened one of his eyelids, but what I saw shocked me to the core.

It's gone. And it's the same for the other. The eyeballs... are gone.

I cannot help myself but to stare at him with my eyes wide open, horrified at the sight before me.

Calling his name for a number of times, I tried to force him to wake up, shaking him without thinking.

Realizing that my actions were futile, I sat on the wooden chair beside the bed, and fell asleep out of exhaustion.

The next day I found myself in the same position. I immediately looked at Kuroro's condition.

He seemed to be restless, frowning hardly as beads of cold sweat built up from his forehead.

I myself frowned at the sight of him, feeling the anxiety weighing down on me.

I stood up and quickly went to my drawer, taking a small towel and immediately went back to my chair.

I slowly wiped the sweat out of his forehead while observing any sign of waking up. His breathing was still heavy. It doesn't seem he will wake up any soon.

I continued watching over him throughout the day, taking only a short break for a few bites of bread. I didn't really have an appetite.

Watching over Kuroro has become my priority for the time. I don't really know why I am feeling so concerned about him. Is it because he is inside my body? Or is it only my body that I am concerned about? Or it is just me, already warming up to him?

Have I already opened my heart for him?

With all of the thoughts going around my mind, I didn't realize that I fell asleep.

Sighing at those memories, I looked at the window at the end of the room. It was still dark with only the light of the moon piercing through the half opened curtain.

I turned my head back at Kuroro, still feeling a bit tired even though I really didn't do anything. I just feel tired. I already feel my eyelids getting heavy, until my consciousness became blank.

-0-

(Kuroro)

I saw myself standing on the middle of a bloody aftermath of a massacre, in the middle of a once peaceful village that turned into a graveyard, quietly looking at the uneven mound that was clearly created by a child.

I was there all alone and unmoving, feeling the dry wind brush on my cheek. Withered leaves going around with the air became my background, along with the dying trees.

For some reason, I saw a drop of liquid fell down on my cheek and then to the ground. As soon as the liquid spilled on the ground, the scenery suddenly turned into red, and the person standing in front of the mound turned into another person.

Omokage.

The wind became strong, ruffling his hair over his head. And just so suddenly, he turned to my viewpoint, wearing a smirk that cannot be more evil than it is now. He walked toward me in haste and grabbed my neck, making my heart beat fast like crazy while I am unable to do anything.

Where are my hands? Why am I not moving?

As he raised his other hand over my left eye, and getting ready to pluck it out, I saw with my other eyes the reflection in his eyes, the reflection of myself, no, the reflection of Kurapika, looking back at him in utter horror.

-0-

I woke up with a light gasp, seeing nothing but darkness. Feeling something soft over my eyes, I raised my hand over it and felt a nicely done bandage covering my eyes and going around my head.

"Kuroro?"

I heard my voice, or rather, Kurapika's, as she called my name so softly. I never thought my voice could be this soft.

"Kurapika," a hoarse voice went out from my mouth, realizing how dry my throat is at this time. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"It's been two days," she answered as I felt her hand slipping under my back and helped me sit up with her hand supporting my head.

"I'll get you some water," she said, and I heard her light steps going away, followed by a sound of water being poured into a glass, and then some light steps going back.

"Here," she took my hand as she handed me a circular glass.

Tracing the edge of the glass, I immediately drank the whole content, relieving the soreness of my throat.

"Do you want to eat something?" she asked as she took the empty glass from my hand.

"Sure, anything you got."

"Kuroro," again she used that voice.

"Yes?"

"I just want to tell you," she paused, "as long as we are like this, I'll be always watching over you."

It would be a lie if I would say that I'm not surprised by that sentence. It took me a while before I manage to give a reply.

"I am relieved to hear that," I smiled.

-0-

Somehow, Kurapika's eyes still have some kind of connection with her body. It was only for a short time, but that was enough to find out the puppet Pairo and Omokage's location. Image of a strange rocky mountain with a circular hole in it flashed in my head and beside it is a river.

Kurapika immediately looked into it and found an abandoned mansion facing the exact image I saw in my mind and went back, bringing the news while I made myself ready for an anticipated battle. I choose to wear the Kuruta dress. Not that I feel comfortable with it, but only just in case, I might be able to pull out this body's real strength.

Kurapika lead me to the mansion. It was our agreement that I will take care of this ordeal on my own. At first, Kurapika did not want to agree, but Omokage is my responsibility as an ex-member of my troop. I know she was still reluctant, but she did agree at the end, only on one condition: "If something bad happens, I'll interfere without delay." That's what she said.

With that, I proceeded by myself to the mansion, feeling the stare of Kurapika's friends, and their surprised voices proved their presence.

"Kurapika!" Killua, and Leorio exclaimed in shock as I entered from the huge double door. With the echo produced by their voices, I can tell that the place is spacious.

"Kurapika?" Gon asked. "You're right, this smell definitely belongs to him.

"What are you doing here?" Killua asked. "Your eyes, don't tell me."

"That's not Kurapika." A voice of a teenage boy echoed throughout the hall.

"You!" Leorio exclaimed.

"You know him, Leorio?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, but that person is already dead."

-0-

(Kurapika)

I kept on watching Kuroro on the window on the roof, hiding my presence using zetsu. I never thought Gon also became a victim of Omokage's doll. His eyes are also covered by bandages.

"It doesn't matter," another doll appeared. It must be the one that took Gon's eyes. "Our order is to take their eyes."

"Illumi!" Leorio shouted in anger.

"Return those eyes to Gon already!" Killua followed.

"Wait!" Gon exclaimed. "What is happening here? Why is Kurapika here? And who is the other person there?"

"Pairo," Kuroro answered. "He took my eyes."

"But Senritsu told us that Kuroro took you," Killua said. "And why did he say that you're not Kurapika?"

Leorio watched the exchange with confusion in his eyes. "Kurapika... Pairo?..." he murmured as he turned his head from Kuroro and to Pairo.

"That's because I'm not Kurapika," Kuroro admitted.

"What?!" Leorio exclaimed.

Whatever he is thinking, I have no idea. It won't really bother me if he would say that he is me... The only problem here is Leorio... He knows my real identity... He knows that I am actually a girl. I am just grateful that he kept it secret from the two. Not that I don't want them to know it, I just want them to learn the truth from myself... But this is not the right time.

"Then, who are you?" Killua asked.

A small smile appeared on Kuroro's lips for a brief moment before answering. "Just call me Kurumi."

"Kurumi!" this time, Gon and Killua exclaimed in shock.

"Eh, who is that?" Leorio murmured.

"How dare you!" Pairo shouted in anger. "How dare you use someone else's body and someone else's name?!"

The boys looked at Pairo and then to Kuroro.

"Does that mean you're not Kurumi either?" Gon asked.

Kuroro waked pass the boys without answering and positioned himself before Pairo.

"Who are you?" the doll asked, taking his double wooden sword from his back. "What are you doing inside that body? Why do you know Kurumi?"

Kuroro also took his wooden sword and readied himself for battle. "I am the one... who killed her."

"How dare you!" Pairo shouted as he started attacking Kuroro, swinging his swords with force toward Kuroro.

Kuroro managed to block all his attacks. Although he cannot see anything, he is clearly in the upper hand against Pairo.

The doll Illumi also started attacking the three boys using his deadly finger nails and his pins. The boys also did not give him a chance to get a hit. They help each other pulling around their own tricks while attacking Illumi at the same time. Surely, Illumi was fast and strong, but Gon, Kullua and Leorio also improved a lot and became stronger. With each other's help, they defeated Illumi without much casualty, And Gon recovered his eyes.

Now, the only remaining is Pairo and Kuroro. Their battle is still ongoing, but Kuroro stopped attacking somehow, he just kept dodging Pairo's attack.

"Why! Why! Why!" Pairo repeated his question while attacking Kuroro. "Why are you so confident in using that body?!"

"That's because..." Kuroro raised his right sword... "Kurapika is watching over me!" and swung it to block Pairo's attack, disarming him in the process.

Do you really have to say that out loud, Kuroro?

Pairo's eyes widened as he stared at Kuroro in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"If you really are Pairo, you should remember."

"What should I remember?" he frowned.

"You're the one who led us to the spirit world, aren't you?"

Pairo's eyes widened once again as his expression changed into a realization. "You are..." he stopped his sentence midway. He closed his eyes shortly and opened them again. "Too bad, the orders in my head are too strong to defy," and he positioned himself for another attack.

"Well then, pardon my rudeness, but I have to take those eyes back." Kuroro drew his right sword once again to attack Pairo and thrust it through his stomach.

Kuroro regained his sight as the lifeless doll fell to the floor.

Claps suddenly echoed from the upper corner of the hall and a man with a silver hair appeared. It was Omokage. The girl who was with Gon and Killua four days ago is now standing beside him. But she doesn't look happy at all. She is suffering with her eyes close.

"Retz!" Gon and Killua exclaimed.

"Tragedy has a taste as sweet as honey," his voice echoed. "Grief is a testament of life. Only my puppets could make that blissful experience possible. Be grateful."

"Chi! Leorio exclaimed. "You're not getting away now! Get down here!"

"Do you want to know why I joined the spiders," Omokage paused, "I wanted puppets of its members. I left once I was done creating the once I desired."

Coffins suddenly destroyed as he finished his speech, and the phantom troop members appeared beside him, or should I say, the puppets that look like the spiders.

"Chi!" Kuroro silently exclaimed.

Omokage laughed as he presented to them, "my favourite six... as well as..."

"Kuroro!" Gon, Kullua and Leorio exclaimed.

"You stand absolutely no chance against them," Omokage marked to the puppets and they started attacking.

Machi, Phinks and Franklin attack the three boys, while Feitan and Shalnark went to attack Kuroro. Nobunaga also drew his sword and joined in attacking the boys.

The puppet Kuroro summoned his book and called the indoor fish and started attacking.

While all these commotions going on, some playing cards flew toward the fishes and Hisoka appeared as he attacked the doll Machi, defeating it in no time. The other dolls stopped at attacking.

"Why are you having a hard time against puppets?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hisoka!" Gon, Killua and Leorio exclaimed.

"Cutting of Omokage's nen will be faster than destroying the dolls, one by one." And then he looked at Omokage.

"When did you become a hero of justice, Hisoka?"Omokage asked. "I'll add you to my collection as well."

"I won't let you do that anymore, Omokage!" Kuroro shouted.

"I have to intention of asking you for permission."

"You have no right to insult the deceased!"

"You're making Retz sad too!" Gon also joined.

"Retz?" Omokage asked in surprise.

"That's right, Retz is sad! Can't you tell?"

"Silence!" Omokage exclaimed in anger. "You know nothing. I don't need a reason. You'll all become part of my collection! You simply can't understand the beauty of my dolls!"

Kuroro's eyes became scarlet. "Beauty, you say? You don't even understand what real beauty is."

Omokage smirked evilly. "Fine, I'll take you on." He jumped from his position to the lower ground with the intention of fighting his guests. "Doll Catcher!" The doll Franklin, Nobunaga and Phinks were absorbed in his body and their weapon became his weapon. First, he used Franklin's double machinegun to create havoc.

Hisoka also started moving and went against Kuroro. The doll Shalnark and Feitan block him and the doll Kuroro also joined in attacking him.

On the other hand, Kuroro and the three boys hid themselves at the back of the huge posts. Attacking with those raining bullets could be difficult, but Kuroro jumped forward calling the chain jail.

The boys looked at him in surprise, I myself was surprised at his action, and more importantly, I was surprised that he managed to summon my chain.

Unfortunately, Omokage blocked the chain using Nobunaga's sword. He knew it was coming.

"That's the nen ability that brought down Uvogin." Omokage stated.

Gon, Killua and Leorio ran forward and attacked Omokage while he was occupied, but he used Phinks ability to kick them away.

Again he switched to the machinegun.

Kuroro dodged all the bullets as he hid himself again to change his strategy.

The boys joined him in his hiding place, deciding that they should help each other.

"We do not understand about your conversation with Pairo," Killua said.

"But that chain proved to us that you really are Kurapika," Gon continued.

"Your power is our only chance," Leorio also said.

"I know," Kuroro said, "but it's hard to approach him with that." He looked at the raining bullets.

Gon smiled. "Don't worry, Killua and I will do something!"

"What are you planning?"

"We'll concentrate our nen on a single point and become a shield for you!"

"You and Killua?"

"If it is with Killua, we can do it!" Gon said.

"Don't forget about me!" Leorio exclaimed.

Kuroro smiled at the three, "fine."

Hisoka's own game with the doll Feitan and Shalnark finish with only him standing without a scratch. Finally, he can play one on one with the doll Kuroro, but he immediately finished his game as he summoned his bungee gum, sticking it to the sword on the floor and swiftly brought it forward, thrusting it on Kuroro's back and he sliced him with his card.

Omokage saw the defeated dolls and became enraged. He attacked Hisoka with the machinegun.

While he was preoccupied with Hisoka, Gon and Killua lunge forward with their nen to block any upcoming attack. Omokage noticed them and averted his attack to them.

Leorio also attacked with his knife, but Omokage immediately threw him with Phinks' kick. Kuroro used that opportunity to attack and summoned the chain jail and captured Omokage.

With Omokage's nen blocked, the nen puppets were gone. Omokage tried to force himself out of the chain, but his action was futile.

"This technique is especially made for spiders," Kuroro said. "Since you kept the spider tattoo on your palm, you are still considered as part of the troop."

Omokage laughed like crazy. "Do you think this is enough to restrain me?"

"That's enough!" Kuroro ordered and called the judgement chain.

Now that's interesting. Will he use the same power that made him powerless? It seems all kinds of odds are developing in front of me.

"I'll give you a condition to live like normal and never to use your nen again."

"That means I can never make dolls again?"

"It's up to you to say yes or no."

Omokage laughed. "If I cannot make dolls, I am as good as dead. But my dolls will continue to live and kill you. My answer is a resounding no!"

"Then die!" Kuroro readied the judgement chain to pierce Omokage's heart, but Killua suddenly stopped his hand and put his piercing nails before Omokage's neck.

"You shouldn't kill any more people, Kurapika," he said. "I'll be the only one with blood in his hands."

"Unfortunately, I am not Kurapika, so stop it."

"Didn't we already get through with this?!" Killua exclaimed. "This chain is enough for us as a proof that you're Kurapika!"

"I am merely borrowing it."

Suddenly, Retz ran with the doll Kuroro's knife and pierced it through Omokage's back, making him groan in pain.

"Retz... why did you..." Omokage's voice wavered.

"This is what I would've done if I were still alive," Retz said with a sad expression on her face.

"What are you saying, Retz? You have eternal life."

"No, brother, you're not some divine puppeteer," she cried with her closed eyelids.

But Omokage don't want to accept it. With the chain around him gone, he called his puppets again, but the real spiders came and attacked the puppets.

"We'll be the ones to kill you."

"We're not going to let stupid puppets steal our prey.

"I can kill you right now if you want," Nobunaga said to Kuroro as he passed beside him.

Kuroro smiled. "That's unfortunate."

"You can't do that, Nobunaga," Machi said. "If you kill the chain user, you would also kill Danchou."

"What does that suppose to mean?! The chain is no longer in his chest!" Nobunaga exclaimed.

"That might be the reason why the boss took him," Feitan said as he looked upward and directed his gaze toward me. The others also followed his gaze.

I was still watching from behind the window and let myself out as I stood at the base of the window.

"Is that right, Danchou?"

"Kuroro Lucifer!" my friends exclaimed upon seeing me.

"It's too unfortunate, Nobunaga, but he's right."

"Chi, you owe us some explanation for that, Danchou!"

"There is a right time for that."

Nobunaga looked back at Kuroro, "I'll settle scores with you once the stuff with our boss has cleared up."

"Hisoka, same goes for you," Phinks said.

"I'm honoured," Hisoka said with a smirk.

With the now defeated Omokage, the spiders went ahead on their own, leaving the mansion and the others to deal with their selves. Hisoka also left after the spiders.

On the other hand, Retz took her brother with her and set the mansion on fire and said her goodbye to Gon and Killua.

Gon and Killua were sad to see their new friend gone, but they were also glad that she is now free, and surely, she is now happier where ever she is.

I jumped from the window to the floor to get them moving. "We better get out of here immediately," I said and started running to the exit, followed by Kuroro and the three boys.

It was still bright outside as we watch the burning mansion. I am the first to turn my back and walk away, Kuroro immediately followed.

"Wait!" Gon called out and grabbed Kuroro's hand. "Why are you coming with him?"

I stopped walking as I looked back at the boys.

"Before that, Gon," Killua joined as he looked at Kuroro intensely. "What is your relationship with Kurumi?"

"Who's that Kurumi that you've been talking to?" Leorio cut in.

"She's a girl we met on the road four days ago," Killua answered without averting his gaze.

"A girl?"

This is bad.

"Right, it's really making me confuse," Gon said. "You really look like Kurapika, but you said you're Kurumi. And then you used Kurapika's nen. But.. but Kurumi is a girl.. and Kurapika is a boy!"

"That's right. Are you really Kurapika, or are you Kurumi?" Killua asked. "Or maybe..."

"Calm down, you two," Leorio spoke up, but that weird look on his face is still present.

I'm not really surprised, he knows that I am actually a girl and he's probably trying to pull the younger boys out of it. I have asked him personally not to tell them about my real gender, now he's trying to abide by it as much as he can.

I sighed, making me remember how he frantically asked for an apology after he woke up from my punch when he tried to violate me, how he bowed down to the ground, crying, while saying that he was not in himself and that he no longer qualified to be my friend. In the end, I gave him my forgiveness, knowing how sincere he was in his apology. I also kind of pity him after I struck him with my nen induce punch. He really did lose his consciousness after that.

Back to the current event, Kuroro turned his eyes to me and gave me a look that says: do something with your friends.

I sighed once again. It can't be help.

I walked back from my position and stopped in front of the boys. Gon released his hold on Kuroro's hand as he put his attention to me.

"He is Kurapika, but he is also not Kurapika," I said.

"Huh?" they gave me a confused look, as expected.

"The body belongs to Kurapika, but the soul does not," I looked at Kuroro and back at the boys.

Gon and Killua looked at Kuroro.

"Are you the same Kurumi that we met four days ago?" Killua asked.

"I am."

"Then, Kurapika..." Gon wavered.

"Is a girl," Killua finished.

I sighed, knowing that this is already unavoidable. We probably need to tell them the whole truth. I looked at Leorio and found him sulking on the ground.

"Now the problem is," Killua added, "where is Kurapika's soul?"

Leorio suddenly regained his energy as he stood up. "Right! We need to find Kurapika's soul!"

Kuroro looked at me with curiosity. I looked back at him.

"Are you going to tell them?" he asked in a whisper.

"There's no point in hiding it now," I answered and looked back at my friends. "Gon, Killua, Leorio," I called them, taking their full attention.

"Do you know where Kurapika's soul is?" Gon asked.

I nodded.

"Then!" he smiled in gladness.

"She's right in front of you."

"Eh?" Gon and Leorio didn't get it.

"You're Kurapika!" Killua exclaimed.

"Eh!" Gon and Leorio followed.

"I don't really want you to learn the truth like this, especially about me being a girl. Forgive me for not telling you the truth immediately," I bowed in apology.

"I don't really mind," Gon said in haste.

I raised my head and looked at Gon, "thanks, Gon," and turned to Killua.

"I don't mind it either," he said, and looked away, "It happens a lot."

"Don't push yourself too hard, Kurapika," Leorio cut in. "A lot of things have happened and you're still recovering from Pairo's death."

"Pairo?" Gon asked.

"The doll?" Killua followed.

"Pairo is-."

"Let me, Kurapika," Leorio cut me and looked at Gon and Killua. "Pairo is actually a Kuruta. He is Kurapika's dear friend. But a month ago, he died from his sickness."

"Eh," Gon and Killua looked at me with sadness in their eyes.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "I already got over it."

"Really?" Kuroro asked.

I looked back at him with a mild glare. "I have."

"Ne," Gon cut in, "If that is Kurapika's body," he said as he pointed at Kuroro, "and Kurapika's soul is inside you," he pointed at me, "then, the soul inside Kurapika is..."

"Kuroro Lucifer, right?" Killua finished.

"That's right," Kuroro answered.

"I thought so," Killua said nonchalantly, but it took time for Gon and Leorio to process the information in their heads.

"EH!"

* * *

AN:

Minasan, kon'nichiwa!

I'm not really good at writing action, but since some of the scenes are taken from the movie "Phantom Rouge," I manage to finish this chapter with more than 4,000 words! Yey!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

(•‿•)


	10. Falling in Love

Finally finished writhing this chapter. I know I'm late, and I feel sorry about it (╥﹏╥)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

Chapter 10: Falling in Love

(Kuroro)

Being trapped inside your mortal enemy's body is one thing, being trapped inside a woman's body is another, but unfortunately for me Kurapika is both, and this dilemma I am now experiencing and about to experience will definitely make changes of what I am supposed to be... and I am starting to feel that change, especially during the fight against Omokage.

That time when all of my views became red as emotions swirled inside me... it was overwhelming, I almost lost myself. I don't know how it happened. It was so sadden that I cannot comprehend what was really happening. But the strangest thing that happened that time was the feeling of security I had in knowing Kurapika was watching over me. Isn't that amusing?

I sighed at the thought as I followed Kurapika's small band, walking in normal speed while she's explaining to her friends how we ended up trapped in each other's body. Of course, her friends were awed upon hearing that the owl spirit was the one responsible for bringing us in our dilemma, and all the more when they heard that the key to get back in our own body is true love kiss.

"Ehhhh!..." they simultaneously exclaimed with Gon and Leorio both sounded surprised, and Killua with more amusement that anything.

"That's impossible!" Leorio shouted as he stopped for a minute and looked at me.

"We already know that, Leorio," Kurapika said. "That's why we're looking for a different way to get back to our original body."

"How?" Gon asked curiously.

"That is something I cannot discuss with you."

"Why is that?" Killua asked.

"Spirits are something that you don't want to triple with. Although, there are some gentle spirits like pixies, there are more other spirits out there that can do more heinous that what the owl spirit can do."

"So why don't you just try the kiss then?" Gon said as if he just said the most normal thing that a most normal person should say.

All of us stopped in our track and looked at Gon with different expressions.

Leorio looked at him with his mouth wide open.

Kurapika and Killua looked at him with their faces saying 'are you even listening' with their mouths twitching.

I on the other hand looked at him in amusement. "Are you telling us that we should fall in love with each other?"

Gon looked at me as he thought for a while, "I don't think it's impossible."

"He's the murderer of Kurapika's family!" Leorio exclaimed.

"I actually agree with Gon," Killua admitted.

Giving a little smile, I looked at Kurapika who was frowning silently at Gon. "Well, it's actually easy to fall in love with Kurapika," I said, and looked back at Gon.

"Eh!" They all looked at me in surprise.

"After all, she's a desirable woman. I'm sure you all agree with that. But, do you think she will fall in love with me?"

"That's out of the question," Kurapika said as she turned back to her track and resumed walking, but briskly. "That will never happen."

"Oi, Kurapika!" Leorio called out as he followed behind her.

"Be careful of what you say, Kurapika," I shouted, "or you might eat your words someday."

-0-

Finally we arrived at the Nostrade's mansion. I immediately open the door of Kurapika's room and slammed my body on the bed, face first.

"So tired."

"So you're still living here?" Leorio asked.

"Yes," Kurapika answered.

"Why does this room still has its furnishings while all others are empty?" Gon asked.

"That is-."

I swiftly changed my position as I sat at the bed with my legs crossed and cut Kurapika's sentence, "I just want to leave it for the last."

"That's all?" Gon frowned.

"That's all," I confirmed.

"If the two of you are living here," Leorio change the topic, "then where do you sleep?"

"In this bed," I deadpanned.

"And Kurapika?" he continued.

"In this bed."

"Then you're sleeping together?!" he frantically shouted so loud that we have to cover our ears to protect our hearing.

"You're so loud!" Killua complained.

"Calm down, Leorio," Gon followed.

"What's the big deal?" Kurapika finally joined the conversation.

"You're a girl, Kurapika!" Leorio exclaimed, "and he's a guy!" he pointed at me as if it is a sin to be a guy.

"I'm a guy now," Kurapika calmly said. "And I've always been sleeping with Pairo when he was still alive, but you didn't say anything."

I never expect Kurapika to be this slow in this kind of thing.

Killua provably thinks the same as his mouth twitched while looking at Kurapika.

"That's because I thought you'll be marrying each other if ever he survive from his sickness!"

Kurapika's eyes widened at the sentence as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but no words came out.

Finally recovered from the shock, Kurapika shook her head and said, "whether you like it or not, I have no intention of marrying Kuroro, much less, fall in love with him."

"That's too bad," I said as I closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

Silence covered the room for a few minutes, until Gon finally spoke up, taking our full attention at him.

"I just remembered, who is Kurumi anyway?" the question is directed at me.

I was a bit shocked at the question, but recovered immediately.

"I just remembered your conversation with Pairo. If you're the one who killed Kurumi, why are you using her name?"

"Indeed," Killua added.

I never thought this kid would ask me something like this. Well, he did ask me how I can kill people who have nothing to do with me. But then again, I did not really give a real answer back then. I don't even understand myself.

I looked at Kurapika and saw her with a surprisingly concerned expression over her face.

I sighed and looked back at Gon to answer his question.

"She's my younger sister."

"Eh!" Gon widened his eyes in shock. "Then you..." he did not finish his sentence.

"I killed my own sibling," I said and looked away.

"It was my fault," Kurapika suddenly spoke up.

I looked at her and saw her covering her eyes with her bangs while she's looking at the floor.

"Everything that happened back then was my fault."

"Why are you saying, it was your fault?" Gon asked in concern.

"Right, it was Kuroro who killed your family and his sister," Leorio joined.

"Can you explain yourself, Kurapika?" Killua also joined the questioning.

"I'm the one who told Kurumi everything about the Kuruta clan. If I did not told her about my family, your friends would never know our location," she looked at me.

"They're not my friends," I told her. "And it's my fault for believing their damned lies!" my voice rose out of my control.

"I was so naive for giving information about my family!" Kurapika continued.

"And I was so naive for not checking things before taking action!" I said.

"I'm sorry," she said, making everyone in the room surprise to the core, with our eyes wide open.

Taking my composure back to normal, I stood up from the bed and stepped in front of Kurapika.

"My sin cannot be compared to what you did," I started. "It's not right for me to bow in front of you right now, but when we return to our original body, I'll ask for a proffer apology. For now, please accept my word... I'm sorry for everything."

Kurapika looked at me without blinking. She's still not saying anything.

"How did this come into this?" I heard Leorio whispering.

"Don't ask me," Killua answered, also in a whisper.

"Shiiiii!" Gon reprimanded.

"Kurapika?" I called out.

Kurapika finally blinked. "Eh?"

"Do you want me to repeat everything that I said?"

"Ah, no!" she shook her head. "It's alright, I just don't know what to say," she whispered as she looked away.

"I see." I guess it's still too early to ask for an apology. I'll leave things as it is for now.

-0-

(Kurapika)

I must be an idiot. Why did I realize my mistake just now? Everything that happened at that time was because of my naivety... and that mistake was followed by many more mistakes. All of their lives are lost because of my doing... and yet, I blamed someone else and took the lives of his comrades. Him... a guy who was a victim of my naivety... turned into something that he doesn't really want... a murderer.

The memory inside his head played in my mind like a sad, old movie... That time when he received a fake message from his colleague, a man who Kuroro thought was his real friend. The message was sent by a small eagle in the form of a bloodied, crumpled paper, telling him that they (him, his companion and Kuroro's sister) were attack by people with red eyes while they are wondering on a secluded area in Rukuso province, and that their lives are in danger.

Thinking that the message was real, Kuroro immediately called for his co-spiders and went ahead to the place stated in the letter as he remembered his sister telling him about the Kuruta clan... she told him... everything that I told her.

As if fate was playing a game on us, Ryuseigai is in the same county as Rukuso. It only took him an hour by plane and bus to get to the province. The other spiders also arrived not long enough.

Knowing exactly where his destination was, Kuroro lead the group to a small village, far away from the society. The village was my home, where the Kuruta clan peacefully live by themselves.

Although there was no sign of ambush or anything as the letter stated, Kuroro immediately ordered to attack the people, interrogate them to gain information about the whereabouts of his sister and his friends, and to kill them if they resist.

More than half of the clan's population were already killed and still he hasn't got any information about his sister so he decided to change his order...

"Incite the older people by killing the children first and pluck their eyes before killing them."

But still, he did not found anything about his sister's whereabouts... the whole clan was murdered without knowing anything.

Kuroro ordered his spiders to sell the eyes to the black market as he stayed behind to contemplate on himself. He was anxious... as if something was off...

"Where are you... Kurumi?" he looked up at the darkening sky as an ominous feeling lingered around him. "Why did this have to happen?"

A sound of a boy crying out loud from the distance reached his ears.

"Mother! Father! Everyone! Please answer me!"

Kuroro went to the source of the sound and found a boy crying before the dead bodies of a man and a woman. It was Pairo.

"They're dead," Kuroro said as he stood behind him, taking a knife out if his sleeve.

The young Pairo turned to face him and asked in fear, "You killed them?"

"Yeah, and you will follow."

Preoccupied with the boy in front of him and the knife on his hand, he did not realize that someone was calling out for him. With the swift movement of his hand, he delivered the final blow to the person right in front of him, but before he knew it, the person that received the blow was not the boy, but his very own sister.

"Kurumi!?"

"Brother," she called as she coughed blood out of her mouth. The knife thrust right through her heart. "Why did you.. do this? These people.. did not do anything.. to deserve this." that was the last word that he heard from his sister.

-0-

(Normal)

Ryuseigai, a junkyard city inhabited by outcast, a city know only to very few people. About 500 years ago, the city was founded by a dictator who wanted to separate the human race. Since then, the population in the city began to grow in number. Variety of people lived together, people with diverse ethnic background, people who wanted to separate themselves among the world, people who run away from the authority, people who wanted to find home...

Among the people who live in the city is Kuroro Lucifer, his sister, his friend and the Phantom Troup. But before the Phantom Troup was created, Kuroro Lucifer was just a child who has no knowledge about the world, a child who was striving to live among the other citizens of the city.

Just like every other children living in the city, Kuroro and his sister began to live independently for themselves the moment they learn how to walk and how to speak. Their parents who never planned to live with each other abandoned them in the junkyard.

Kuroro, who was only three years old back then, began to see how cruel the world is, especially for a child who just started to learn everything. He struggled to live along with his sister who was a year younger than him. They met other children who were just like them and began to make friends.

As the children grow up, the population of the city also continue to grow. Many obstacles surfaced for the children to live: resources of food are declining, competition and crime is increasing. But among the obstacles that the children are desperately trying to avoid is slavery. Unfortunately for Kuroro, his sister, and some of his friends, they became victims of an organization who were selling children as slaves for their greedy desires.

But the seven years old Kuroro, was clever enough to devise a plan of escape. For fear for their lives, only few children joined Kuroro in his plan.

At day, the children are forced to work in an excavation site using violence and fear to make them pick up huge rocks with their bare hands and deliver the rocks to the trucks stationed at the side. And on the night, the children are gathered to their prison.

The prison was an underground tunnel with maze like paths. Wandering in this tunnel without knowing the way is a suicide... that is if you're a normal person. Unfortunately for the slaver, Kuroro and his friends are not ordinary children.

Young as they may be, they almost mastered the use of nen. With the use of en, they located all the guards stationed toward the exit and knocked them down one by one by enhancing their physical strength. And finally, Kuroro, Kurumi, his two friends and some other children redeemed their freedom for the first time.

Kuroro, Kurumi and his friends went back to Ryuseigai, knowing that the slave trading is still ongoing. The excavation site is not the only one that buy slaves... there are many others out there... and Kuroro wanted to stop the slaves traders from taking children out from Rhyseigai. But what they leaned after returning to Ryuseigai devastate the young children and became a source of resentment and anguish.

Before they became victims of slaves, they though Ryuseigai is a paradise for children like them. Their freedom, their happiness, and everything that they have, was in Ryuseigai. They thought they are being protected by the council who put orders in the city. But they were wrong. The council itself is the one that allowed the traders to take children from the city in exchange for resources.

It was for this reason that the Phantom troop was created. To stop the council from allowing slave traders to enter the city, Kuroro gathered other children to join him on his quest. Instead of getting resources from the slave traders, the phantom troop move out in operating various thievery. And most, if not all, of their targets are mafia, the main buyers of slaves.

-0-

(Kuroro)

As soon as my eyes open up, the sight of poorly made graveyard greeted my sight. A lot of dried blood still remains on the ground, indicating that a murder just happened just a few days before it became like this.

And yes, a murder just happened almost a week ago. And the murder is non-other than me. This place... is non-other the remains of what was supposed to be the Kuruta village.

"Everyone, where are you," a faint cry came out from a distance, and I found myself staring at a 12 years old Kurapika, crouching on the ground and trying to dig out the ground with her bare hand while crying heavily on herself. "Why did this happen to you?"

Her figure started to grow nearer and I realised I was walking toward her direction. My body moves on its own as my hand reach out for her shoulder.

The young Kurapika looked at me with her teary eyes.

"Stop crying," I said to her. "You have to stay strong." Why am I saying these things?

"Even the strong people cry when they lose their love ones." Her word shook my heart for a moment and I just realized I was crying myself. I also realized that my words are actually meant for myself, because I am weak. No wonder I let my life go astray all these days.

The young Kurapika looked back on the mound beneath her. "My mother said living is not only for oneself but also for the people you cared for."

"She must be a great mother," I told her.

"If the people you cared for are gone," she continued, "is living still had its meaning to continue?"

I stayed quiet for a while and then said, "I have no idea about the meaning of living. But if you have a reason to live, I guess, that reason can also be the meaning of living."

"Reason for living," Kurapika repeated, "that would be my family." She wiped the tears out of her eyes as she stood up from the ground and looked at me with black expression. "But they all died. That means I no longer have a reason to live."

I don't know what came into me, I just spoke. "Then I'll give you a reason to live."

I am not surprise to see the change in Kurapika's expression from sadness to confusion. But beneath the confusion is something I cannot comprehend. Distrust? Excitement? Expectation? No matter how I try to read her expression, I just cannot get it.

"What reason?" she asked.

"Avenge your people." Her expression then turned into surprise.

"Avenge?! I don't even know who murdered my family!"

I pulled out something on my pocket and gave it to her.

Kurapika looked at the small object on her palm as she whispered. "Spider?" It was a coin with a carving of a spider on it, a curving that symbolises a renowned class S criminal.

"Genei Ryodan," I said the name. "If you are strong enough, you might be able to catch them," I said and started walking away.

"I will be strong for sure," I heard her faint reply, "and I will cut its head. I promise."

"I am looking forward to it."

-0-

I fluttered my eyes open and found myself lying on Kurapika's bed. Her room was dimly lit by the ray of the moon that passes by through the window.

Looking at the other side of the bed, I found an empty space beside me. I sighed. Kurapika always wake up so early. I got off of the bed and walked straight to the exit and outside the mansion. Just a few minutes later, I found Kurapika standing on the middle of front yard, staring at the enigmatic full moon.

"Somehow, the moon looks darker as compared to normal," I thought out loud.

"Something is in disarray," Kurapika said.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Something bad is happening in the spirit world."

"You can't be joking," I frowned.

Kurapika turned and looked at me. "Can't you hear them? They are crying."

"Huh?"

"Concentrate, Kuroro."

I am still frowning in confusion, but followed as Kurapika said. I concentrate on everything that surrounds me, and then I heard it. My eyes widened in dread and shock as I heard the same sound that I heard during that time in the Kuruta village, the time when I mercilessly massacred every person that live in that place.

The sound stopped after a few minutes.

"What was that?" I asked.

Kurapika shook her head. "I do not know. Something must have distracted the peace in the spirit world. It was only for a few minutes and the sound stopped." She looked at the moon again. "The moon looks normal again."

"What now?"

"We have to check what happened in the spirit world."

"And how would we do that?"

Kurapika looked at me again with her expression in contemplation. "I don't think you can come."

"Huh?" I frowned. This doesn't make any sense. She said we have to check what happened in the spirit world, and now she's saying I cannot come?! What is she thinking? Really?

"Get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow," she said and started walking to the mansion.

This is disturbing, but I followed anyway.

"By the way," I said as I walked beside her.

"What?"

"When you learned about your clan's death," I paused as I saw her expression suddenly changed. It was a mix of sadness and concern. "How did you know that it was my troop that was behind it?" I just want to know if that dream was actually not a dream.

"Ah," she faced became calm. "It was from a mysterious man that came out of nowhere and told me to avenge my family... and treat it as a reason for living."

So it was not a dream. I just now realize that I am such a bad human, I'm even worst... teaching revenge to a child...

"That person must be out of his mind for teaching revenge to a child."

"Indeed," I agreed.

"Come to think of it," Kurapika said as she stopped in front of the door and looked at me. "That person actually looks like you."

"Don't tell me-."

"But despite what happened," she cut my words, "I am really grateful he said those words." My eyes widened in disbelief.

"If he did not tell me about those words," she continued, "what kind of life would I have right now?"

Somehow, I lost my ability to speak. How can she say those kinds of things without even knowing what kind of man that person is? And it was actually me.

"Oh, you're blushing," she suddenly said. "Could it be, you already fell in love with me?"

"Are you kidding me?"

She smiled. "Thank you, Kuroro."

"For what?"

"For giving me a reason to live."

My eyes widened once again. "You knew?"

"I just realized when you asked me."

I sighed. "I was hoping it was just a dream."

"But it's true, and I am really grateful." She turned around and opened the door. "It is not right to bow in front of you right now, but when we returned to our original body, I will give you a proper thanks."

"Don't think about it too much," I said as we entered the mansion. "I don't even remember it that well. That was probably the time I got really drunk."

"But still, I want to thank you."

I sighed. I don't want to argue about it anymore. She's just too stubborn.

-0-

The next day I woke up alone in the room, I went straight to the comport room. I was about to push the flash as usual and go out, but my hand stopped and my eyes widened at the sight of blood on the toilet.

"Don't tell me."

And then I remembered Kurapika saying something like, 'I don't think you can come.' Is this the reason?

Am I having... menstruation period?! Suddenly I felt a pain on my stomach, no, is it my lower abdomen?

"Kuroro, are you alright?" as if on cue, I heard Kurapika's voice from the other side of the door.

I immediately opened the door and reached for his arms, side by side. "Kurapika." I called for her, but I have no idea what to say. I don't even have idea why I am acting like this.

"Are you panicking?" she asked with her brows frowning.

"No!" I shouted out of my control. "I just-."

"Don't worry," she smiled, "it will pass." She paused. "I am always here to help you."

Somehow, I felt relieve from her words. And somehow, I can feel how sincere she is with what she said. But somehow, I also feel ashamed for myself. Being older that the two of us, I should be the one doing the help that letting a young woman doing all the necessary things by herself. I'm the worst.

"I'm sorry Kurapika, I'll make all things right when we returned to our original body."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "You're only experiencing this because you're inside my body."

I smiled at her. "You've change."

"Eh?"

"You never really cared about me before. You're only taking care of me because it's your body."

She blushed. "I just-," she cut her sentence. "I think that also applies to you."

"You're right."

-0-

The next day, I can no longer feel the pain on my stomach. Any trace of blood can no longer be found.

"I thought menstruation takes more than a day," I said as soon as I exited the bathroom/comfort room and saw Kurapika sitting on the char beside the bed while reading a book.

"It takes three to seven days for humans," she informed me.

"As if you're not a human."

"I'm not."

"Then, what are you?"

"Kuruta."

I frowned, "Kuruta?"

She sighed as she stood up from the chair, taking her gaze out from the small book and finally looked at me.

"Kuruta is not the name of our clan, but a name of our kind."

"What's the difference?"

"Of all people, you should already know the answer. Stop wasting our time with dilly dallying. We have to go as soon as possible."

Although she doesn't show it, the worried expression on Kurapika's face never really left. She's probably still thinking about the noise we heard that night. And I was right.

As soon as finish preparing myself, Kurapika thought me about a secret technique that only the Kuruta people can do. It was a technique of sending the spirit along with the physical body to the spirit world. And if I can do it right, I can also take another with me.

It took me time to process all the information, but manage to do all the requirements for me and Kurapika to go to the spirit world.

What greeted us in the spirit world is no longer the spirit world that we saw before. It was a disaster. The once pristine lake of Lacus is now full of black mud. And everything around us looks like it was hit by a dreadful whirlwind or a storm, leaving behind ink like substance every where.

-0-

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts.

(•‿•)


	11. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

Chapter 11: First Kiss

(Kuroro)

I thought, my teleportation process was perfect, but unfortunately, I did not managed to take our bodies along to the spirit world.

"Don't worry about it," Kurapika said, as if hearing my thought. "It's not something that you can master in a day."

"How did you know what I'm thinking?" I asked in curiosity.

"It's written all over your face."

I stopped for a meantime as I watched her small back going to the distance as she walked the now devastated forest that's used to be lush with colourful trees and grasses.

"And don't touch anything suspicious," she turned at me with a reprimanding eyes, seeing I was about to touch the ink like substance sticking on a three trunk. My mouth twitch at the look in her eyes as I draw my hand back to my pocket.

I continued walking along with her while she looked at the surroundings with her observant eyes along with the concern that plastered all over her face. Looking at her countenance, my mind went back to the events that happened yesterday when we came back to the mansion along with her friends, that time when Gon asked me about my sister.

Although she was using my body, her face has the same expression as that time, and it somehow pains me to see her like that. I have no idea why I am having this feeling. It's just like one of those emotions that I do not understand myself. I never cared about other people before. Maybe I'm just being affected with her emotions she left inside her body. But why I am still feeling this way while I am only on my spirit form. Maybe Kurapika is right, that I have changed.

"Thanks for everything," Gon's voice echoed inside my mind. It was before they left the mansion and took their own journey.

"For what?" I asked.

"For taking care of Kurapika, for being with her."

"I am her enemy, not her friend."

"But you're no longer the same Kuroro that we met before," he said with conviction and smiled confidently.

I frowned at his words, but did not ask any further.

Killua was looking at me with assuring eyes, as if he was trying to confirm the word of his friend, although he stayed silent until he said his good bye.

Looking back at the current situation we are right now, I smiled as I continued walking and caught up with Kurapika's speed.

If I really did changed, then so be it.

-0-

(Kurapika)

We walked the same path as we walked the last time we came here, but it looks totally different from before. The disturbing sound we heard last night clearly has something to do with the chaos that happened here. These dark substances sticking everywhere are affecting the life force of the spirit world and the spirit themselves. I could feel them lurking around in distress and fear. It was as if they are watching out and ready to attack or run away if ever the perpetrator of this devious thing appeared once again. But whoever did this is no way an ordinary person.

There are only few beings that I can think of who can do something like this, one is Kuruta. But I am the only Kuruta alive as far as I know. Another one is an onmyouji. And lastly, a spirit, but there is no way a spirit would do something like this, unless it is being controlled by someone which is most probably an onmyouji. It won't really surprise me if find out that an onmyouji was the perpetrator of this chaos. After all, their origin was very unpleasant especially for the Kuruta clan.

The path we walked changed so much that it was as if we are not walking in the spirit world. We passed through the place where the yuki onna were usually parading. Finally we arrived at the lake of Lacus. But what greeted us shocked me to the core of my soul as I saw the previously serene lake filed with black mud.

"What the hell!" I furiously exclaimed. "This can't be happening!" I run to the lake and bent forward as I reached my hand to the mud to feel if there is still life remaining in it.

My eyes widened as I felt weak breathings. It's alive. "They are alive." I sighed in relief.

"Is there anything we can do with that?" I heard Kuroro's voice over my back.

"Umn," I nodded. "I just need to cleanse it." I closed my eyes and started collecting my spiritual energy to my hand and sent it to the lake. The thick mud started to dilute and lightened a bit, but before I manage to completely remove the mud, I run out of spiritual energy and fell on my back.

"It's no use. I don't have enough spiritual energy to cleanse the water." I panted briefly as I caught up to my breath.

"Is there something I can help?" Kuroro asked as he sat beside me.

I raised my body is a sitting position and looked at him. "I'm not sure. Do you have my book on your pocket?"

"Oh," he exclaimed as he took a small book out of his pocket. "This one?" he asked, opening the book, but frowned as soon as he saw the content and immediately handed it to me.

"Thanks goodness, at least you managed to bring this one." I took the book and scanned through the pages until I spotted the page I need. The book is handmade and written in Kuruta language. It was a book made by my mother which she gave me before I went on my journey to the outside world. Although I have no intention of becoming a spirit moderator, my mother still gave it to me, saying that it might come in handy sometime, and she was right.

I read the writing on the page where a step on how to extract spiritual energy from another person is written. "It says, taking spiritual energy from another person can only be done from mouth to mouth..."

.

.

.

"EH!"

"I see," Kuroro smiled.

"You looked happy," I looked at him in suspicion.

"Not really." He's still smiling. He's definitely happy.

"No way."

"I don't really mind," he looked at the still mudded lake.

I also looked at the lake and thought for a while.

I'm not the one whose life is in danger here. I'm not the one who will answer if ever those lives that are in danger are lost. But can my conscience leave them without worries? Can my conscience abandon them without doing anything? It can't... I started biting my lower lips. I can't abandon them.

I looked back at Kuroro who has been observing for some time. "All right, I'll do it."

"I see," he smiled once again. "What should I do then?"

"Just sit straight and close your eyes."

He did as I said, and I prepared myself for the ritual.

Because Kuroro is taller than me, I have to stand on my knees and bend over him. I brought my face closer to him until our lips are only an inch apart. I stop as I felt nervousness running toward my head. It felt like it will burn if I continue further.

Kuroro suddenly opened his eyes and met with mine.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Uh..." I can't say it.

He sighed. "Sit down Kurapika."

"O- okay?" I sat down on the sand while frowning at him. The next time I knew, his lips are already touching mine. My eyes widened in shock as I felt the warmth on my lips. I struggled to take the event until I felt a light pat on my back. I immediately composed myself as I closed my eyes and started on my task.

Warm energy started flowing into my body, and it was amazing. The amount of energy coming in is so strong and more than enough to cleanse the whole spirit world. I never thought spirit energy like this could come from a human. But I should not be surprise. After all, Kuroro is not an ordinary human.

I suddenly opened my eyes as I just realized something important. I pushed myself away from Kuroro and found him collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Oops," I covered my mouth with my hand. I took more than what I should take and almost drained him. "I'm sorry Kuroro, I'll get back to you as soon as I finish with this." I scrambled on my sit and went back on cleansing the lake. A few minutes later, the mud started to break apart and a glowing light came out from the crevices. I continued cleansing the water until all mud and dirt is gone.

As if the gravity became heavier, I fell on my butt and gasped a few times, looking at the now cleaned water on the lake and waited for the lady to come out of the water. As if on cue, a fountain come out on the middle of the lake and turned into a woman.

The woman smiled at me saying, "I knew you would come to save us. You have my deepest gratitude." She bowed.

"My pleasure," I stood up.

She smiled once again. "You should probably hurry up and kiss him. I mean wake him."

My face flustered at the words, but I immediately composed myself and wend over Kuroro. I leaned down and touch his lips with mine and returned some of his spiritual energy.

I remembered, I also lost my consciousness in this very same place, and Kuroro was the one who saved me. He must have wakened me up the same way. The only thing is, I don't know what he was thinking at that time. How did he come up with waking me up with a kiss? Or is it really kiss? No, it must be something else. It must be CPR.

I finished transferring back some of his spiritual energy and sat on the ground as I watched him waking up while I smiled at the thoughts on my head.

Right, it must be CPR...

Kuroro fluttered his eyes as he sat up and looked at me. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I went over board at taking almost all of your spiritual energy."

"And?"

"As you can see," I paused and looked at the lake, "the lake is now back to normal."

"I see, that's good then."

"Good day, Kuroro," Lacus greeted.

"Same to you, Lacus," Kuroro retuned the greeting as he stood up.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened here?" I cut in with my question as a matter of importance. "This cannot be a work of a spirit or a human. It is just too strange. Everything is filled with impurity."

"I'm sure you have a good idea," Lacus said. "Indeed, the one who did this is not a spirit or a human."

"An onmyouji?"

Lacus nodded with a resigned expression. "I cannot believe an onmyouji could do something like this. They were supposed to help lost spirits."

"I'm not surprise," I told her. "They have always been stained with blood from the beginning."

"Do you hate them?"

"Not really. In fact I feel pity at them."

"Is that so?"

I turned to look at the dark, gray sky as I felt most of the ominous aura coming from it. "What I am concerned about, is what could be the reason of that onmyouji for doing this."

I sighed and looked bank at Lacus. "Can you help me cleanse these impurities?"

"My pleasure," she smiled with sincerity.

I nodded, took a deep breath as my eyes turned into scarlet then I stated walking on the water and stopped right in front of her.

Lacus reached out her hand to me and I took them with my own hands. Just a few moments then, water vapour started to go afloat from the lake toward the sky. The darkness of the sky started to break apart and a glowing light surfaced from all the crevices that were created until every speck of darkness disappeared and its original aurora colour returned.

The darkness that previously surrounds the sky disintegrated like sand as they turned into glowing crystallized lights and slowly fell into the ground like drops of rain, cleansing everything in the spirit world.

I released a heavy breath as I closed my eyes for a while, feeling exhausted at the task I just finished. Opening my eyes again, I was about to give my thanks to the lady, but before I knew it, I was already surrounded by small and colorful spirits in various shapes, like clown fish, star fish, jellyfish, butterfly, dragonfly, fixies, fairies and many others floating and dancing around me.

"They like you," Lacus voiced out.

"I've never seen this many spirits my whole life."

Lacus smiled and moved her head, gesturing at me to turn a look. I looked at where Kuroro and found more spirits in different sized dancing around, rejoicing at the sight of their newly cleanse home while Kuroro is watching them in amusement.

I smiled at the scene and looked back at Lacus. "Finally, it's done," I said. "Thanks for your help."

She smiled at me, "I should be the one who thank you."

"It's my duty."

"If there is someone who has duty to protect the spirit word, it is us who live in this world," Lacus insisted. "That's why," she paused as she stepped her feet backward. "I thank you for all you did from the bottom of my soul." She bowed at me.

I looked at her in surprise and awe at the same time. Since I was a child, I always believe that the lady of the lake has a bad personality.

"We have always been told that the lady of the lake wanders around the waters of the human world to take souls and eat them. But it seems, that story is just a myth to scare us from going out of our small village in Rukuso province," I told her as soon as she straitened up again and looked at me.

Lacus chuckled at my sentence, with her hand covering her mouth. "Not at all, Kurapika."

"What do you mean?"

"I do wander around the waters of the human world to take souls. But I only take lost souls of dead human to guide them to their final destination."

"I see, that's not bad at all."

"There is no such thing as bad spirit, only those who are stained with impurity create misfortune throughout the world."

"And those who are blessed with spiritual power are the only one who can remove the impurity and guide them back to this world," I completed her sentence.

"Indeed." She smiled once again, "I think you have to go now," she said. "The guy over there seems to be bored at waiting for you."

I looked at Kuroro and saw him turning his head with a blush on his face. And I thought for a minute that is kind of cute.

"Another thing Kurapika," Lacus called my attention once again. "What we did is not enough to save everyone here in the spirit world. The one who is most affected by the impurity that we just cleanse is still in danger."

"In that case, we have to go now."

-0-

Kuroro and I continued on our journey in the spirit world. We left Lacus and the other spirit to get on our next task. Our destination: the very centre of the spirit world where the spirit goddess is waiting for us.

As we walk to our destination, I suddenly remembered something and looked at Kuroro.

"Kuroro?" I called out.

"Yes Kurapika?" he answered as he turned his head to me.

"Do you know how to do CPR?"

"No."

I blinked once and then twice. I felt my face suddenly became red. "Then..."

He smiled. "Then?"

"Nothing," I said as I looked away at him, still blushing. It's not CPR?

"When you were drowned at the lake of Lacus and lost consciousness," he suddenly brought up the topic, taking my full attention at him. "I was about to perform a CPR on you, but all I did was put my lips on yours before I realized I do not know how to do it. But you woke up anyway."

"I see," I smiled at him. It's a CPR after all.

"Why did you ask?"

"Nothing, I just thought, there is no way you would kiss me while we are still treating each other as enemy."

"Does than mean you no longer treat me as your enemy?"

I blushed in sudden embarrassment. He got a point. I looked at the ground beneath me. "Umn."

"I didn't hear you."

I stopped walking and turned to face him while still blushing and he did the same. "I said yes!" I shouted, I do not know why. "I no longer treat you as an enemy!"

He put his hand over my head, "thanks Kurapika," he said with a smile.

I brushed his hand away from my head. "Le- let's go," I said as I turn back to our track and started walking.

"Have you kissed someone before," I heard his voice over my back as he followed behind me.

"No, that was fist," I said in embarrassment.

"I see," he said. "That was my first too."

* * *

AN: I really need to cut this here now, so, that's it for now.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please let me know what you think. Voice out the thoughts in your mind, turn it into words and write it down on the review box below. (•‿•)


End file.
